Caminando sobre la nieve
by Winamark
Summary: Un día toda su vida cambio sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, en esta nueva vida no solo existen los monstruos o diferentes especies, sino poderes sobrenaturales y las imperativas leyes de la naturaleza no son tal cosa.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que estos únicamente de su creador y de las personas y entidades que posean algún derecho sobre ellos. No hay intención de lucro alguno con la publicación de esta historia.

_**Advertencias: Es un fic yaoi, en un universo alternativo alejado al canon por lo que sus personajes serán diferentes. Si por algún motivo consideras que por algún motivo este fic puede herir tus sentimientos, por favor no continues. **_

**_Caminando sobre la nieve_**

**Capítulo I.**

El joven regresaba a su casa después de que finalizaran las clases, por el mismo camino de siempre y seguramente tomaría el atajo por el bosque, aunque sus padres le habían repetido más de mil veces que no lo hiciera que era más segura la carretera. Pero tenía quince años y sino era rebelde ahora nunca lo sería.

Además necesitaba abstraerse un poco en la tranquilidad y el sosiego del bosque. Desde que se levantara por la mañana tenía la extraña sensación que algo era diferente, todo le parecía más real, no esa no es la palabra, sino más vivo, como si sus sentidos se hubieran agudizado más, juraría que podía oír el latido del corazón de su madre en la cocina que estaba en el piso de abajo. Seguramente el causante de todo eso era que el zumo de Pierre, no había sido tal cosa, lo cual era lo más favorable con los zumos de su mejor amigo hacía, su padre tenía un bar, lo que le daba fácil acceso al alcohol y su querido amigo le gustaba hacer extrañas combinaciones.

Había recorrido la mitad del camino en dirección a su casa, pasaba enfrente de la casa de los señores Soissons y Tin no paraba de ladrarle como siempre, la fuente funcionaba perfectamente, después de que la habían restaurado. Fue en el instante que observaba la fuente que comenzó a encontrarse más raro todavía. Sentía unas punzadas sobre el pecho, un malestar general y un sudor frío, a lo mejor después de todo tan sólo tenía una gripe.

Entonces se hizo el silencio más absoluto, los pajaros habían enmudecido, el agua que brollaba de la fuente no hacía el más mínimo ruido y los ladridos del perro del señor Soissons habían cesado. Miró a su alrededor y es como si todo se hubiera detenido, de la fuente no salía ni una gota de agua. Se sintió observado, no, más bien acechado. Pero¿por quién? Sintió arcadas, que le procaron que se arqueara haciendo que expulsara todo el contenido de su estómago. Al incorporándose nuevamente fue cuado los vio al lado de la fuente, cinco personas envueltas en capaz grises, como la de los mojes de aquel monasterio que ya ni recordaba el nombre, que había visitado cuando era niño con sus padres.

Todas las fibras de su cuerpo gritaron peligro, que corriera por su vida , normalmente no hace caso a su instinto, sino a su mente lógica, pero en esta ocasión confió en el. Se adentró de inmediato en el bosque, le pareció más seguro que dirigirse a la comisaría que tan solo estaba apenas a unos quinientos metros de la fuente. Corría, corría como nunca lo había hecho estaba seguro de que había batido su propia marca de atletismo, esquivando de cualquier forma los obstáculos que encontrara en su camino. De repente se detuvo, el dolor de una nueva punzada le evitó seguir corriendo.

Su expresión de dolor se transformó en una de alarma cuando vio que aquellas cinco personas le tenían rodeado, que creía que había dejado atrás en la fuente. No sabía quienes demonios eran, no les reconocía envueltos en su capas grises y raídas.

- ¿Qué diablos queréis?- su voz había sonado segura, aunque en esos momentos sentía miedo.

Oía como se reían, no eran carcajadas sino una risa sinuosa. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar uno de ellos se había colocado a un escaso metro de él. No lo había visto moverse, nadie se podía mover tan rápido, al menos un humano.

- Parece que hemos encontrado a uno, pero es una cría- la voz era muy grave, provenía a sus espaldas.

- Me temo que ni eso, es prácticamente humano –dijo el que estaba enfrente suyo. - De todas formas no podemos dejarle vivir. Además tengo tanta hambre, hace meses que no pruebo a uno de ellos y me conformaría con este.

El joven retrocedió un paso hacia atrás, levantando su puños en señal de defensa.

- Ni se os ocurra acercaros a mí, el primero que se me acerque la partiré la cara – amenazó el joven, sintiendo que algo dentro de él quemaba.

Los encapuchados miraron hacía arriba, pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer, el hecho pasaría desapercibido sino fuera que era finales de primavera, y dentro de dos semanas sería verano.

- Interesante - dijo el encapuchado enfrente de él.- Creo que quiere jugar un poco antes de morir.

- No tenemos tiempo para esto – dijo el otro de los encapuchados.- Devóralo si quieres pero no te entretengas más. Tenemos una misión que cumplir.

- Encontrar a nuestro objetivo, lo sé muy bien- dijo agarrando al muchacho por el cuello quien no puedo impedir el agarre.

El muchacho no sentía sus pies sobre el suelo, la mano que apretaba su cuello apenas le permitía respirar, comenzó a golpear el brazo con el objetivo de que le soltara, pero era inútil y en el momento que se sentía desfallecer y todo comenzaba a volverse borroso. No quería morir, él no podía morir, todavía no.

- Sería mejor que dejaráis al chico en el suelo. Además me parece que me estáis buscando.

Todos los encapuchados se voltearon hacía donde provenía esa voz, liberando al joven que comenzó a toser como un loco, intentando recuperar la respiración, para inmediatamente alejarse a rastras de su captor, quien se concentraba en las dos figuras que habían aparecido de la nada y que en un pestañeo se encontraban al lado del joven.

- Vaya si es uno de los nuestros, se puede saber que haces tú solo con ellos.¿Quién eres?. ¿Dónde está tu maestro?

El joven observó quien le había hablado, era una mujer de larga melena azul turquesa y bellas facciones, con un coqueto lunar en la mejilla izquierda , con ojos rasgados y luminosos, que le miraba con insistencia esperando una respuesta. Mientras que el otro era un hombre con un melena violácea y un perfil atractivo. Ambos vestían una gabardina negra, al igual que el pantalón y el jersey. Aquellos que parecían ser sus salvadores le producían la sensación de estar recibiendo corrientes eléctricas.

- Las presentaciones deberán esperar unos segundos Aphrodite, antes debo ocuparme de la escoria- dijo el otro de sus protectores, quien se posicionó delante del muchacho, enfrente de los cinco encapuñados que se habían agrupado y ahora les parecían más temibles.

- De acuerdo Milo, pero los próximos que nos encontremos serán míos- el tono de su voz denotaba molestia.

-Así que tú eres el Escorpión, qué decepción no pareces tan temible como nos habían informado, aquel que ha exterminado tantos de los nuestros. Somos...

- No me importan vuestros nombres, ni nivel, ni rango, ni clase, porque en diez segundos habréis dejado de existir.

- Lo dudamos mucho – dijeron al unísono los cinco encapuchados desprendiéndose de sus capas, dejando ver sus rostros los cuales les quedaba poco de humano y unas túnicas marrones que cubrían sus cuerpos.

El joven comenzó a temblar de miedo, ante esos rostros deformados, con grandes cicatrices, su piel era amarillenta y carencia de cabello o vello alguno, las cuencas de sus ojos solo había un resplandor blanco, aquellos seres no tenían ojos. ¿Qué eran esas cosas?

- Rectifico, me bastan cinco segundos, para unos simples rastreadores.

Al acto desaparecieron los seis, quedando únicamente el muchacho con Aphrodite, quien con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer una rosa roja, para luego murmurar unas palabras ininteligibles. Los pétalos de la rosa se convirtieron en destellos rojos, al instante el muchacho vio como una especie de cristal rojizo les había rodeado, haciendo que todo lo que estuviera en el exterior a menos de dos metros se pudriera en segundos sin importar que fuera un árbol. El joven alargó la mano para tocarlo, siendo detenido al instante.

- Es que quieres morir envenenado muchacho¿es qué no te han enseñado que los escudos de ataque solo los toca su creador o es que acaso tienes el nivel Aurum? – gritó la mujer, para luego mirar hacia arriba. - Cuando quieras, puedes empezar.

Entonces todo se oscureció y hubo un destello rojo, apareciendo los cinco seres en diferentes posiciones, alguno incluso suspendido en la nada, y todos ellos gritando, no, aullando de dolor, al mismo tiempo que se evaporaban en un humo color mostaza.

- Y estos son los Aniquiladores de los que tenía que preocuparme, unos rastreadores de nivel tres. Saga siempre está exagerando – dijo el otro al aparecer enfrente de ellos y atravesar el cristal como si no estuviera . – Esto ha sido un aburrimiento, ni siquiera puedo considerarlo como un entrenamiento.

- He visto que empleabas tres agujas en cada uno de ellos, cuando lo normal es que utilices una, eran de nivel seis, el máximo- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. – No me mientas, te has divertido un poco.

- Bueno chico¿qué hacías con esos rastreadores?- ignorando el comentario de Aphrodite y fijando su atención en el muchacho que aún permanecía en el suelo.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido¿Qué eran esas cosas¿Esto es un programa de cámara oculta?- dijo incorporándose de inmediato mirando a Aphrodite.- Señora, esto no tiene gracia y exijo saber que ha sucedido aquí.

- ¡Señora¿A quién llamas tú señora? – gritó Aphrodite, mientras que su compañero reía como un loco. - ¡Cállate Milo¡Y tú pequeño estúpido¡No ves que soy un hombre¡Ni siquiera sabes diferenciar hombres de mujeres!

- Parece mujer, esas facciones son muy femeninas – intentó justificarse el muchacho.

- Aphrodite parece una mujer, es víctima de su propia hermosura. Pienso incluirlo en la próxima reunión como punto del día, Deathmask y Aiora van a estar riéndose tres días- decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes Milo¡Ni una palabra y sobretodo a esos dos!- Aphrodite estaba furioso. – Y tú maldito mocoso, vas a decirnos quién eres y qué haces aquí. No eres consciente de que podías haber muerto, o peor, devorado.

- Me llamó Camus Laclaire y vivo aquí con mis padres, voy al instituto y hoy he tenido el día más raro de mi vida. No sólo con las sensaciones más extrañas que he sentido, sino que esas cosas me han perseguido y luego aparecéis vosotros, haciendo trucos de magia. Soy yo el que necesito explicaciones- al acabar de hablar sus dos oyentes le miraban sorprendidos.

- Un momento, estás diciéndonos que aún eres humano- dijo Aphrodite completamente asombrado.- No es posible, al menos tienes el nivel de aprendiz, vimos como concentrabas tu cosmos y la manifestación de este en forma de nieve, técnicas de hielo, como Natacha.

- Claro que soy humano, que otro ser sería – antes de que Camus pudiera continuar los ojos violetas de Milo le observaban con intensidad, no podía dejar de mirarlos, aunque esas cosas volvieran o el mundo se acabara, estaba hipnotizado por esos ojos que escudriñaban su interior buscando respuestas que él no podía dar.

- Miraré de decírtelo de una forma que puedas comprender y creer Camus. Tú como nosotros, eres especial y harás cosas que se escapen del entendimiento humano, también te sucederán cosas que irán contra lo que sabes y que desafían las leyes naturales que tu conoces – Milo con delicadeza apoyo sus manos en los hombros del muchacho. - Somos de otra especie, parecemos humanos pero no lo somos. El cambio ha comenzado hoy de forma natural y tardía, no comprendo como es que no te han encontrado antes, pero te aseguró que no pasarás por esto solo.

Se separó del chico, el cual estaba boquiabierto y continuó hablando.

- Aunque yo de ti comenzaría a despedirme de la gente que conoces porque lo más seguro es que no los vuelvas a ver nunca, por el bien de ellos mismos, porque van a aparecer mas de esos seres, cuyo objetivo es matarte o devorarte, como todo aquél que te rodea- dijo Milo, sonriéndole. – Vete a casa y descansa, nosotros te cuidaremos hasta que llegue el momento que tú decidas partir y venir con nosotros, porque ese momento llegará tarde o temprano.

- Espera, no podemos quedarnos aquí, vendrán más cuando se enteren que esos rastreadores están muertos. Ninguno de los tres podemos quedarnos, estamos en territorio de combate, pondrás a este pueblo y los pueblos de alrededor en peligro, los Aniquiladores les mataran – dijo Aphrodite al tiempo que extendía la mano hacia delante, provocando que el escudo de cristal desapareciera.

- Camus me gustaría que tomarás la decisión lo más rápido, por el bien de todos- dijo Milo.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Camus salió corriendo hacia su casa, al mismo tiempo que lágrimas traicioneras caían por sus mejillas, todas aquellas palabras no tenían sentido, aquellos hombres estaban locos, eran mentiras, todo eran mentiras. Sin embargo, en su interior, su instinto le decían que eran verdad. Aquellas cosas habían sido reales y en su vida había tenido tanto miedo como hoy, el hecho de que fueran aparecer más de ellas y que pudieran hacer daño a alguno de su seres queridos le parecía horrible. Pero por ello tenía que irse, para protegerles tenía que marcharse con dos tíos locos.

- ¡Maldición!- gritó.

* * *

**Notas de autor**: Como es habitual, algunos de los signos de puntuación han desaparecido, supongo que el programa sigue teniendo sus inconvenientes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son obra de su creador Masami Kuramada, así como demás personas y entidades que tengan algún derecho sobre ellos**

**No hay intención de lucro alguno. **

**Advertencias: Contenido slash, relación hombre-hombre.**

**Capitulo 2.**

No paraba de remover el contenido de la taza con la cucharilla, su mirada está fija en el líquido negro que tanto le agrada. Quedaba más de una hora y media para que empezasen las clases. Se había levantado muy temprano ya que había tenido una horrible pesadilla, donde unos seres encapuchados le habían perseguido y casi lo ahoga uno de ellos, pero dos hombres aparecidos de la nada le habían salvado utilizando sus "poderes"y luego uno de ellos, el hombre más atractivo que había visto, le había dicho que tenía que irse con ellos. Pero no fue ninguna pesadilla, pues al mirarse en el espejo del baño y ver que en su cuello tenía las marcas que esa cosa le hizo al sujetarle y eso no era consecuencia de un mal sueño. Para no preocupar a su madre se había puesto un pañuelo negro, regalo de Marie por su cumpleaños hace unos meses.

Se tocó el cuello por encima del pañuelo, le dolía. Tal vez tendría que tomar algún analgésico para el dolor ya que este iba incrementando poco a poco, siendo cada vez más molesto. Inicialmente solo le dolía el cuello, pero ahora el dolor se extendía a sus hombros y espalda.

- ¿No está bueno tu café, cariño?- preguntó preocupada su madre – O acaso no te sientes bien, te has puesto un pañuelo en el cuello y tú jamás te abrigas el cuello.

- Tranquila mamá, estoy bien. Ahora es la moda llevar un pañuelo negro- si era plenamente consciente que lo que había dicho era la excusa más estúpida que se le hubiera podido ocurrir. Su madre le conocía bien y le miró suspicaz, no le había creído ni una sola palabra. Tenía que buscar una excusa más creíble. - Estoy preocupado por los exámenes finales, dentro de un año iré a la universidad y matricularme en arquitectura. Este año han subido la nota mínima para poder entrar, también está el hecho de que cada año el examen de entrada es más difícil y dan menos tiempo para responder; además está el tema de la beca.

Desde luego eso había sonado más razonable y creíble, sobre todo porque hasta el día de ayer era su preocupación número uno.

- Por favor Camus, te estás preocupando demasiado, tú eres el chico más listo y aplicado que conozco. No lo digo porque sea tu madre, tu expediente académico así lo demuestra y el nivel del instituto de nuestra ciudad es uno de los más altos de la región del Ródano. Y por el dinero no te preocupes, tu padre y yo hemos ahorrado en una cuenta desde que llegaste a nosotros, dicha cuenta tiene suficientes euros para cubrir la matrícula y el alojamiento en Paris, en el caso improbable de que no te dieran la beca – le dijo sonriendo su madre. – Así que ahora tomate las tostadas y tu café antes que se enfrié.

- Sabes hoy no tengo hambre, almorzaré un poco más en el instituo y así compensaré el desayuno- dijo Camus levantándose de la mesa.

-Pero hijo, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día- dijo su madre un tanto angustiada.

- No hace falta que hoy me lleves al colegio, voy a ir andando- dicho esto cogió su maleta y salió por la puerta que daba al jardín.

Cuando siente el aire en su cara se siente mejor. Hoy irá por el sendero del bosque, quiere ir al lugar donde ocurrieron los hechos de ayer y comprobar que aquello fue real, así que corre hacia allí con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle el creciente dolor.

Llega al cabo de unos minutos, como mucho diez, antes hubiera tardado unos veinte minutos, definitivamente de la noche a la mañana se había vuelto muy rápido. Sin embargo al mirar a su alrededor parece que no hubiera ocurrido nunca nada, no hay nada podrido como resultado de lo que hizo el hombre que parecía una mujer. Todo está rebosante de vida, incluso oye los pájaros y otros pequeños animales. Lo único que es igual es esa especie de descarga eléctrica que todo su cuerpo siente.

- ¡Buenos días Camus!- el joven se sobresalta al escuchar la voz que proviene a sus espaldas.

- ¿¡Usted!? – dijo el chico al reconocer al hombre de ojos violetas, que ahora le parecían más púrpuras. - ¿Me está siguiendo? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Ayer había árboles podridos, así como las plantas y ahora está como si nada...

- No te han enseñado que es de buena educación saludar si una persona lo hace – dice interrumpiendo al joven. A continuación, en un rápido movimiento le quita el pañuelo y le sujetaba de la nuca inmovilizándole y alzándole. Se agacha un poco para poder apreciar mejor las marcas negras en el cuello del joven. – Bueno, no tiene muy mala pinta, parece que eres casi inmune a su veneno, sino a estas alturas apenas podrías moverte, así que sólo debes tener molestias. Además no hay muchos daños, solo unos simples moratones que se irán en unos días. Sin embargo, no me gusta una piel como la tuya manchada.

Camus se sentía totalmente azorado por la cercanía de ese hombre, la sensación de una corriente eléctrica atravesando todo su cuerpo, erizando su vello. Puede sentir el olor de ese sujeto inundando sus fosas nasales y es tan embriagador, no reconoce el olor, pero era lo mejor que había olido en todas su vida, se parecía levemente al jazmín. La mano que le sujetaba por detrás lo hacía de una forma firme pero gentil. Quería ver sus ojos, los ojos más hermosos y enigmáticos que había visto nunca.

Pero, ¿qué diablos le ocurría?. Dios parecía una chica ante su... mejor ni pensarlo. Este hombre, no, este extraño lo estaba examinando sin su consentimiento, le sujetaba de tal forma que queda a su merced. ¿Y si es un loco pervertido? Tenía que hacer algo lo que fuese. Tenía que pensar en una salida a esta situación. Tenía que usar su lógica fría. Tenía... Todos sus pensamientos se fueron al traste cuando sintió las yemas de los dedos de la otra mano de Milo, si porque ya no es un extraño, rozar donde están las marcas oscuras y sentir que le calentaban, quitándole el dolor que sentía.

- ¡Ah!- gimió Camus. Joder acaba de gemir por la maravillosa sensación. El joven se recrimina mentalmente a sí mismo por ser tan débil y parecer una chica.

- Perfecto – dijo el hombre dejándole ir. – Ya no tendrás que llevar ese pañuelo para ocultarlas.

El joven le mira extrañado, no entiende a que se está refiriendo el adulto, quien le sonríe divertido.

- ¿Has notado el calor de hace unos instantes?- el joven asiente. – Te he curado las heridas que ese rastreador te hizo, las marcas de su agarre ya no están. Vamos demos un paseo y desayunemos algo, tú tampoco has comido nada y esa no es forma de empezar las clases.

- ¿Cómo sabe que no he desayunado?- pregunto extrañado y receloso.

- No pensarías que te dejaríamos sin nuestra supervisión, tenemos que protegerte eres uno de nosotros – dicho esto comenzó a caminar, seguido por Camus.

Caminan durante unos minutos sin decirse nada, el más joven a unos pasos más atrás guardando las distancias, permitiendo le observar que el adulto viste la misma gabardina de ayer, seguramente también lleva la misma ropa. Puede observar la melena ensortijada de Milo, que destaca más sobre el negro, le gusta el color de ese cabello una especie de azul violáceo o más bien púrpura, como sus ojos pero el color es un poco más oscuro. Le gustaría tocar ese cabello y poder comprobar si es tan suave como parece.

Se recrimina nuevamente por tener esa clase de pensamientos, eso solo estaría bien si Milo fuera una chica y es más que evidente que es un hombre, no le caben dudas como le ocurrió con su compañero.

Aunque para ser sinceros con uno mismo, nunca había tenido ese tipo de sensaciones con nadie, ni chicas, ni mujeres y mucho menos hombres o chicos. Nadie le atraía en un plano amoroso-sexual, es conciente que es guapo, las chicas siempre cuchichean y se sonrojan cuando están cerca de él, eso sin contar que recibía muchos e-mails de compañeras que le declaran lo mucho que le aman y que es el chico más guapo que han conocido, incluso algunas se habían atrevido a pedirle una cita, por lo que él se limita a mirarlas fríamente e ignorarlas. Sus únicos amigos Pierre y Marie, le reclaman como puede ser tan frío e insensible con los sentimientos de otras personas, él se limita a decir que eso le trae sin cuidado.

- Respecto a las preguntas de antes, aquellas que me has hecho al verme- Camus le miraba expectante y agradecido de interrumpir sus propios pensamientos. - La primera es sí, es decir te he vigilado toda la noche por si aparecían más rastreadores, siempre viajan en grupos de seis y yo sólo maté a cinco, es muy posible que el sexto se encuentre por la zona o que haya ido avisar a más, lo cual será un problema. Mientras tanto Aphrodite ha borrado cualquier signo que indicase que estamos aquí y busca el rastreador que nos falta, pero parece que no está teniendo mucha suerte en encontrarle, no he sentido ninguna manifestación de su cosmos durante horas.

- ¿Qué eran esas cosas de ayer? Parecían monstruos, más bien zombis – dijo dando unos pasos más rápidos para estar más cerca y escuchar mejor lo que tuviera que decir.

- El enemigo. Los humanos no pueden verlos ni sentirlos, al menos la inmensa mayoría de las personas, aunque existen excepciones, es decir personas que si puede sentirlos, incluso verlos y hablarles. Esto significa que tienen muy desarrolladas las habilidades extrasensoriales o que eres uno de nosotros.

- ¿Y se llaman enemigos? – pregunto extrañado Camus.

- No, les llamamos comúnmente Aniquiladores, y los de ayer eran rastreadores, los cuales se dedican a buscar gente como nosotros, rastrean cosmos y son excelentes, son como sabuesos que no se detienen hasta que encuentran lo que buscan – el adulto se volteó para mirar con seriedad al joven de ojos azul oscuro. - Se alimenta de esencias vitales, cuanto antes lo sepas mejor - el chico hizo una mueca de total desagrado- dicho de otra forma lo que nos hace únicos y vivos, algunos lo llaman alma, otros la denominan esencia o anima, también conciencia y podría seguir dando ejemplos, pero creo que has entendido a que me refiero.

- ¡Eso es horrible! – exclamó asqueado y repugnado de pensar que semejante criatura realmente existiera más allá de la imaginación del hombre.

- No, lo horrible es que muchos de ellos fueron una vez humanos, pero alguien les convirtió en eso. Si un aniquilador no puede devorar una esencia la convierte, en un ser como él. Pero eso sirve solo con los humanos, a nosotros no nos pueden convertir, así que nos devoran o nos matan. Cuando te devoran todo tu poder pasa al aniquilador, haciéndole más fuerte.

- ¿A qué te refieres con nosotros? Porque yo soy humano, así que no me incluyas en ese nosotros – dijo deteniéndose.

El adulto también se detuvo, le miro de forma inquisitiva, la mirada púrpura parecía que estuviera examinando minuciosamente todas las fibras de su ser. Para luego sonreírle divertido y proseguir caminando.

- Solo aparentas ser humano, eres él que más se aparece a los humanos de todos los que he conocido y he conocido a muchos, pero no lo eres y a medida que vayas creciendo te darás cuenta de lo que te diferencia de ellos y te convertirás en uno de nosotros en menos tiempo de lo que creía – le dijo el adulto.

El más joven ignoró el comentario y siguió andando más cerca de Milo.

- No te burles de mí. ¿En qué me diferencio a un humano?.

- ¿Acaso no has notado que nunca te cansas cuando realizas una actividad física como el resto de tus compañeros o personas que conoces? Necesitas menos tiempo para aprender una lección, seguramente memorizas todo con solo leerlo o escucharlo una vez. Y lo más importante, nunca has estado enfermo más que unas horas y cuando te has hecho una herida se te ha curado tan rápido que tus padres se han debido extrañar y asustar.

- ¿Cómo sabe eso?- con una pregunta Camus había afirmado que es cierto todo lo anterior.

- Porque a todos nosotros nos pasa cuando estamos con los humanos, nos parecemos a ellos pero no somos como ellos. Además por lo que pude ver ayer tienes un cosmos de frío muy desarrollado y adaptable a las situaciones, por lo que otras cosas van a empezar a manifestarse en ti. Por ejemplo, hoy has corrido más rápido, a un humano le hubiera costado más de media hora en llegar y tú lo has hecho en menos de diez minutos, sin cansarte. Tus habilidades físicas van a ir en aumento al igual que las mentales.

- Soy como una especie de superhombre, como un personaje de cómic, un superhéroe con poderes. ¡Me ha tomado por un crío de cinco años que todavía cree en Papa Noel! – dijo exasperado. – La causa más lógica es que haya empezado a utilizar parte de mi cerebro que no empleaba, ya que sólo utilizamos una parte muy pequeña y lo hago de forma inconsciente. Aunque es más seguro que sea una anomalía genética por los efectos de algún tipo de radiación que ha afectado a mi organismo.

Silencio. Milo se detuvo y lo miró con expresión asombrada, sus ojos se habían abierto en demasía. Entonces empezó a reír a carcajadas, las cuales eran mucho más fuertes y sonoras que las del día anterior, inclinándose hacia delante con sus manos sobre su estómago.

El adolescente le miraba con una expresión molesta, se estaba riendo de él, en su cara, nadie se había reído de él, él jamás lo había consentido a nadie, y esta no iba a ser la primera vez. Sin pensarlo levanta su puño e intenta golpear al adulto, que lo detiene con una mano, mientras continua riéndose y como si nada ocurriera a su alrededor. Entonces comenzó a dar varios golpes con las demás extremidades de su cuerpo, sintiendo que en su interior arde algo que jamás había sentido, haciéndole sentir que es más fuerte que nunca.

Pero el adulto le detenía con una mano y sigue riéndose, sin importar como le atacara, con una patada, una llave, un puñetazo, un cabezazo. Camus sabe que es fuerte, prueba de ello son los premios que adornaban las estanterías de su habitación, no importaba que deporte individual fuera, él siempre ganaba, y sus habilidades para la lucha eran innegables, cinturón negro con once años y batía a los adultos como si fueran niños.

En cambio ahora, este hombre que dice que no es humano, le detiene con una sola mano en movimientos desganados y como si estuviera espantando una mosca, aunque sus movimientos son en realidad precisos y veloces, deteniéndole al mismo tiempo que se adelanta para parar su siguiente movimiento. Tal vez sus palabras son ciertas, parece humano y en realidad no lo es. Se siente totalmente frustrado y cesa en su empeño en querer golpearle, apartándose.

- ¡Por Zeus y toda su estirpe! – dijo Milo intentando calmar su risa. – Anomalía genética por efectos radiactivos, esta teoría siempre me hace mucha gracia, solamente falta que hubieras dicho que es como resultado de los experimentos de pruebas nucleares llevadas por el Gobierno. Creo que has leído mucho cómics de Spider-man o la Patrulla X o algún manga.

El adolescente estaba sonrojado por sentirse ridículo, pero intenta serenarse antes de que la furia se apodere de él nuevamente. Además, por qué diablos le cuesta tanto respirar y se encuentra tan cansado y sudoroso, y sobretodo, ¿por qué hacía frío?.

- Mira a tu alrededor Camus, dime si esto lo puede hacer un humano radiactivo o alguien que pueda utilizar todo el potencial de su cerebro.

La sorpresa es enorme en el adolescente. Hay nieve alrededor de ellos, cuando hace unos instantes no había nada de todo ello. Es imposible que haya nieve en esta época del año, casi es verano. Esta no aparece porque sí, debe nevar para ello, de forma copiosa y por lo menos una hora para cubrir una superficie como la que ve.

- Definitivamente le vas a agradar a Natacha. Este cosmos tuyo que ha despertado y no se muestra pero deja que se vean sus poderes. Ahora entiendo como es que has sobrevivido. Francamente estoy algo sorprendido.

- ¿Yo he hecho esto? – dice incrédulo al tiempo que coge la nieve entre sus manos para comprobar que es real, que el frío que siente también lo es. Desde que ha visto la nieve no ha escuchado ni una sola palabra, está ensimismado con ella, tan blanca y hermosa. Incluso algunas flores tienen escarcha en sus pétalos.

- Tu cosmos se manifiesta en forma de hielo y nieve. No eres un asgariano sino alguien bajo el signo de acuario, dime naciste en febrero, ¿no? – Milo mira como el joven presta atención a la nieve, caminando sobre ella con pasos un tanto inseguros como si fuera la primera vez e ignorándole a él. – Camus te he preguntado por la fecha de tu nacimiento.

Nada, le sigue ignorando y ve que hace extraños movimientos con su cuerpo, alejándose de Milo. El adulto le mira suspicaz intentando entender que hace. Desde luego no le gusta que no le respondan a sus preguntas.

- Increíble – dice para sí mismo Camus.- Debe ser una superficie de al menos 100 metros cuadrados, hay nieve hasta en las copas de los árboles, pero salgo de la superficie y todo esta como debe estar, ya no es invierno. Pero si yo he hecho esto, ¿cómo?- mueve los brazos – No ocurre nada. Un momento, antes de ver la nieve estaba furioso y le he golpeado a él.

- Camus- dice apareciéndose enfrente del joven y mirándole de tal forma que siente miedo. – Tú fecha de nacimiento, ahora.

- En... en... rea... lidad no... no la... sé- se pregunta si su voz ha sonado tan aterrorizada como cree. Pero esa mirada le ha asustado, juraría que esos ojos que le parecen hermosos han adquirido un tono rojizo. Se siente inmovilizado y parece que le falta el aliento.

Milo se percata que está asustando al más joven, cierra sus ojos y al abrirlos vuelven a ser como antes, le pregunta con un poco más de suavidad.

- ¿Cómo es que no sabes cuál es el día de tu nacimiento? ¿Acaso en tu familia no celebran cumpleaños? ¿No está apuntado en tu certificado de nacimiento?

- Claro que celebro cumpleaños y tengo una fecha en mi certificado de nacimiento, pero no es el día en que nací. Sino el día en que me encontraron los gendarmes y me llevaron al orfanato– dice al tiempo que desvía su mirada, no le gusta hablar de ese tema con nadie, ni siquiera con tus padres adoptivos, le resulta incómodo no saber de sus verdaderos progenitores y por qué le abandonaron en el orfanato siendo un bebe. – Es necesario hablar de esto.

- De acuerdo, no hablaremos más del tema, por el momento. Vamos a desayunar se hace tarde- dicho lo cual levantó a Camus y lo colocó sobre su hombro como si se tratase de un saco.

- ¿Qué demonios está haciendo?- realmente preocupado y moviéndose lo máximo para que le dejara ir. En esta posición únicamente podía ver la gabardina negra de Milo.

Pero apenas estuvo unos segundos, ya que enseguida fue depositado en el suelo nuevamente, el más joven se sentía algo mareado, iba a gritar al adulto cuando éste le colocó un dedo sobre los labios.

- Mira a tu alrededor, antes de decir nada. No estamos solos.

Obedeció. No podía ser, otra vez estaba sorprendido, asombrado, pasmado... Y eso que aún no eran ni las ocho de la mañana. ¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran enfrente de su instituto? Pero si estaban a media hora de camino del punto en que se encontraban hace unos instantes.

La pequeña ciudad recién se despertaba. Los coches circulaban, en la parada de autobús había gente esperando y mirando el reloj, el bus seguramente se estaba retrasando como de costumbre. Algunos transeúntes. ¿Es qué a nadie le había parecido raro que apareciesen así de repente? ¿O acaso no les veían?

- Allí podemos desayunar – dijo señalando la pequeña cafetería de la esquina. – ¡Por Atenea que hambre tengo!.

Camus conocía el sitio perfectamente, muchas veces había desayunado y almorzado, su antiguo dueño era el Sr. Garnier, era un hombre afable conocido de sus padres, desde que empezara el instituto iba con asiduidad, le encantaba escuchar historias del señor Garnier. Pero había muerto hacía unos meses y sus hijos habían vendido el negocio, desde las horas no había vuelto, ya que no era lo mismo, faltaba su anterior propietario.

Al entrar pudo ver los cambios que se habían producido en el local, desde luego había mejorado la decoración y todo parecía más elegante, sin embargo no le gustaba. Se detuvo un momento en uno de los espejos decorativos, al ver su reflejo comprobó que era cierto, las marcas del agarre sobre el cuello ya no estaban. Milo le había curado y desde que sintiera la calidez de los dedos no había vuelto a sentir dolor o molestia alguna, mas bien había sido lo contrario, se encontraba en plena forma.

Luego siguió a Milo hasta una mesa, la más apartada de todas, cerca de la cocina. Antes de sentarse el adulto se quita la gabardina, Camus se fija en que el jersey de manga larga y cuello en pico, puede ver que alrededor del cuello hay una cadena de plata, pero no ve lo que cuelga de ella, queda por debajo del jersey, el cual parece que le está un poco holgado, como sino fuera de él.

- Buenos días, preciosa – saluda a la joven camarera quien se ruborizó levemente- Serías tan amable de traerme un zumo de naranja, un café bien cargado y un croissant a la plancha con mantequilla y mermelada de melocotón. Y para él lo mismo, pero mermelada de naranja amarga, por favor.

- Puedo pedir mi propio desayuno.

- ¿Acaso quieres otra cosa?

- No.

- Entonces lo dicho – dijo dirigiéndose a la camarera, que se fue enseguida. – Supongo que quieres saber como hemos llegado tan rápido.

- ¿Me va a decir que nos teletransportamos?- a estas alturas eso ya le era bien posible, a lo mejor incluso podía volar.

- No, nunca se me ha dado bien por mucho que mis hermanos y Shion me enseñaran. Pero lo que sí soy es muy rápido, hay pocos tan rápidos como yo, nos hemos movido a la velocidad de la luz por eso te has mareado – observa el rostro inmutable del joven.- Parece que no te sorprende.

- Creo que me sorprenderé si dice o hace algo normal.

- Disculpen- es la camarera con el desayuno, va dejando sobre la mesa los diferentes alimentos, así como la cuenta, que Milo paga rápidamente dejando una buena propina.

- Muchas gracias encanto, has sido muy eficiente – dice Milo, quien la mira directamente a los ojos, el más joven siente algo raro. – Pero nunca recordarás que nos viste y que estuvimos aquí. Además ahora cerraras el bar y lo abrirás cuando nos hayamos ido.

Camus puede ver que la muchacha asiente y que su mirada está ida, como una autómata sigue las instrucciones dadas, cerrando la cafetería al resto de posibles clientes. Luego vuelve a otras tareas ignorándolos a ambos, como si no estuviesen.

- También puede hipnotizar a la gente- afirmó el joven.

- Podemos decir que es algo parecido, pero solo con los humanos. Como te habrás dado cuenta ellos nos ven, se comunican y en ocasiones colaboramos con algunos de ellos. Debemos protegerlos del Enemigo, para preservar ambos mundos y por necesidad, y una de esas formas es que cuanto menos conocimiento tengan de nosotros todo será mejor y así los alejamos del Enemigo. Los humanos son extremadamente curiosos, querrían saber más de ellos y de nosotros, lo más seguro es quisieran controlar ambas especies, pero eso es imposible y todo llevaría a un desastre– dice al tiempo que toma varios sorbos de café.

- No entiendo, el conocimiento es poder – afirma el joven de cabellos azul verdoso oscuro.

- El poder también implica responsabilidad, la humanidad tal y como es ahora no está preparada para dicho conocimiento, no puede enfrentarse a los aniquiladores, y a todo lo que ello conlleva. Estoy seguro que desarrollaría tecnología y armas, como nosotros lo hemos hecho pero nosotros tenemos el cosmos y eso es lo que al final cuenta a la hora de enfrentarte al enemigo. Además, algunos aniquiladores son realmente inteligentes y poderosos, pero eso ya lo iras viendo y aprendiendo – muerde con fuerza su croissant.- Vamos come, debes tener hambre después de haber empleado tu cosmos.

- ¿Qué es el comos? – dice antes de pegarle un mordisco al croissant que había untado de mantequilla y mermelada.

- Nuestra energía vital, lo que nos diferencia principalmente de los humanos, ellos no lo tiene o mas bien no lo saben utilizar, se encuentra latente en ellos. ¿Nunca has sentido el universo recorrer cada fibra de tu ser? Es como sentir la explosión de millones de estrellas, si sientes eso, es que sientes el cosmos- intenta explicar Milo, pero siempre ha creído que es mejor las acciones que las palabras. Una aura dorada le envuelve, es brillante como el oro y cálida como un día de verano, es algo realmente bello y mágico. – Esto es una manifestación física del cosmos. Tú también tienes una aura auque se oculta.

- Yo nunca he brillado.

- Pero pronto brillaras, con mayor o menor intensidad, pero lo harás. Pero ahora hablemos de otra cosa – dicho lo cual el aura desapareció. -¿Cuándo nos vamos? ¿Qué has pensado hacer respecto a tus padres y tus amigos? ¿Cómo va a ser?

- ¿Irme? Yo no pienso irme y mucho menos con usted. Tengo una vida aquí y un futuro, estudiaré en una buena universidad y voy a ser un arquitecto, diseñare edificios impresionantes. Así que no pienso marcharme a donde quieran llevarme – se felicitó mentalmente a sí mismo por sonar convincente y seguro.

- Camus, como te dije ayer, no puedes quedarte, los aniquiladores te terminaran encontrando y destruirán todo. ¿Acaso quieres morir o que tus padres y este pueblo desaparezcan?- su voz denotaba molestia.- Tienes hasta pasado mañana para decidir como va a ser tu despedida.

- Primero esto no es un pueblo, sino una ciudad, una pequeña ciudad – se corrigió – Segundo no quiero nada de eso, y mucho menos que alguien resulte dañado. Y por último, ¿a qué se refiere con decidir mi despedida?

- Tu muerte claro o piensas simplemente desaparecer y provocar que tus seres queridos te busquen y se pregunten hasta el final de sus días dónde estás – dijo Milo tomando el café. – Yo optaría por una muerte accidental, es lo menos cruel, como por ejemplo un accidente de tráfico, atragantarse con un trozo de comida o caerse y darse un mal golpe.

El joven se había puesto lívido, había perdido todo el apetito por lo que le quedaba de día. Todo eso iba enserio, accidente, atragantarse. ¿Pero cómo puede decir eso tan tranquilo? ¿Cómo podía fingir su propia muerte? A su mente sólo venían los rostros de sus padres llorosos y desencajados por el dolor.

- No... no puedo... hacerles... eso – dijo apenas audible Camus. – Es cruel.

- Voy a decírtelo una vez más y espero que lo entiendas. Pasado mañana nos vamos, soy extremadamente generoso por permitirte estar tanto tiempo, lo normal es que cuando encontramos a alguien como tú, es llevárnoslo enseguida, sin dar explicaciones y ponerle a salvo en el Olimpo. Así que, dentro de tres días nos iremos, no hay opciones, ni siquiera puedes huir, te encontraría en un pestañeo – termina de beber el zumo de naranja. – Por eso te recomiendo que elijas como quieres despedirte, porque sino lo haremos nosotros y te advierto que a Aphrodite le encantan las despedidas muy dramáticas y dolorosas emocionalmente.

- Creo que debería irme, tengo clases a primera hora. – Sabía que quedaba aún un cuarto de hora para empezarán las clases, tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar, pero necesita estar solo.

- Sí, no sea cosa que llegues tarde – dijo Milo y siguió comiendo su desayuno.

Al salir de la cafetería se dirigió con paso cansino al instituto, se sentía abatido y sin esperanza, toda lo que le había ocurrido en las últimas dieciséis horas había devastado su mundo. ¡Ojalá que todo fuera una pesadilla!

Como un autómata se dirigió a su clase y se sentó en su pupitre, sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie. Las horas pasaron, las clases ya no le interesaban, ni lo que tuvieran que decir sus compañeros, hacía ver que trabajaba, pero en realidad solamente le daba vueltas a la información que Milo le había dado, rememorar los hechos extraños que habían sucedido, y consecuentemente, pensar en como había sido su vida hasta hora y la que ya no tendría si se lo llevaban.

Tal vez, si se lo contaba a sus padres o a la policía, ¿pero cómo le iban a creer? Si él mismo no terminaba de asimilarlo. Además si lo contaba le tomarían por un loco o lo que es peor el plazo concluiría y se lo llevarían a... ¿cómo había dicho Milo?. Olimpo. Pero ese no era el nombre de la antigua morada de los dioses griegos. Antes el adulto había nombrado al rey de los dioses del panteón griego. No, debe ser la montaña, en Grecia, aunque es probable que sea lo primero y viva con unos dioses, ya todo es posible.

- ¡CAMUS JEROME LACLAIRE!

El grito le sobresalta y busca a la persona causante. Vio a Marie con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, a su lado estaba Pierre con cara de aburrido y ganas de quererse ir. Ya no quedaba nadie en clase salvo ellos tres, parecía que las clases habían terminado.

- ¿Por qué chillas? No hace falta.

- No sé, veamos que te parece esta respuesta – la chica coge aire. – ¡PORQUE TE HEMOS LLAMADO CINCO VECES Y NOS HAS IGNORADO!.

- ¡Joder Marie! No me importa que dejes sordo a Camus, pero a mí no– decía Pierre tapando sus orejas con ambas manos. – A ver capullo, ¿qué te sucede hoy? La de los pechos grandes, quiero decir Anne – se corrige inmediatamente debido a la mirada furiosa de su amiga – Anne nos ha dicho que hoy no has prestado atención en clase y que has pasado de los profesores cuando han preguntado voluntarios para subir nota, en tu caso hacer más patente que eres el mejor. Tío desde que te conozco eso no ha ocurrido jamás, ¿estás enfermo?.

- No me sucede nada – dice molesto y recoge sus cosas para irse lo más rápido posible a casa. Por un minuto considera la posibilidad de contarles lo que le ha sucedido, después de todo son amigos desde que iban al parvulario, siempre los tres juntos aunque ahora estuvieran en clases diferentes, los únicos que no le han mirado como el resto de la gente, sino que le veían a él y no al superdotado en estudios y deportes. Pero deshecha la idea.

- Espera Camus, ¿por qué tanta prisa? – pregunta Marie intentando darle alcance. - ¡Vamos Pierre no te quedes atrás!

Están llegando a la salida del instituto, cuando Camus se detiene al sentir otra vez la sensación de descarga eléctrica, la cual se está haciendo habitual y al mirar a las rejas de hierro de la entrada, reconoce a la persona apoyada. Es el otro. Aphrodite. Aunque en está ocasión lleva un ropa totalmente diferente, un traje de color gris claro, con una camisa azul oscuro con los dos primeros botones abiertos y unos zapatos negros. De una cosa estaba seguro es que esa ropa se veía de muy buena calidad y sobretodo cara, muy cara. Luego se fija en el rostro y sobretodo en esa expresión de molestia e irritación, ¿dónde estaba Milo?

- ¡Ya era hora! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Llevo veinte minutos esperando, ya iba a entrar para sacarte a rastras – definitivamente la voz sonaba molesta. – ¡Venga vámonos!

- ¿Quién es esta... persona? – pregunta Marie un poco dudosa. Camus abre los ojos y por primera vez no sabe que contestarle a su amiga.

Aphrodite fija su atención en los otros dos jóvenes, una chica y un chico de cabellos castaños pero de diferentes tonalidades, el de la chica es más oscuro, al mismo tiempo que en su mano aparece una rosa naranja, envuelta en una aura del mismo color y les dice.

- Olvidad que me habéis visto y marcharos a casa – al instante caen los pétalos de la flor que al tocar el suelo se convierten en partículas brillantes, que una suave brisa los lleva hacia ellos.

- Hasta mañana Camus, nos vamos a casa – dicen al unísono sus amigos y se marchan.

Sin lugar a dudas, les ha hipnotizado como Milo lo hizo con la camarera, sin embargo ha sido de forma diferente, es la segunda vez que Aphrodite utiliza una rosa para manifestar su poder. Desde luego nadie podría utilizar las rosas de la manera que lo hacía este hombre, así que debía ser una manifestación del cosmos. ¿Qué más podría ser?

- ¿A qué esperas mocoso?

- Mi nombre es Camus Laclaire, no me nombres de esa forma– ordena el muchacho con suma frialdad. - ¿Dónde está Milo?.

El de cabellos azul turquesa da unos pasos hacia él, su caminar es elegante pero al mismo tiempo resulta intimidante, ve una aura dorada a su alrededor, no puede evitar dar unos pasos hacia atrás, algo dentro de él le grita que tenga cuidado que las apariencias son eso, apariencias. El mayor sonríe pérfidamente y se detiene cuando el adolescente choca contra la pared.

- Nunca vuelvas a ordenarme, mocoso – dice desdeñoso. – Respecto a Milo, tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, no eres el centro de atención del mundo, así que te escoltaré hasta tu casa, en silencio y deprisa.

El regreso a casa, nunca fue tan agotador como el de hoy. Aprodithe no camina, corre y Camus apenas puede seguirle a esa velocidad, es agotador seguir su ritmo por el bosque. A parte ese olor a rosas le marea, sabe que proviene del otro.

El adulto se detiene, momento que aprovecha el joven para recuperar el aliento y normalizar la respiración, cuando se percata que ya habían llegado a su casa. Miró su reloj y se extraño, pero si sólo habían tardado veinte minutos, su hogar estaba a quince minutos en coche y casi una hora andando a paso rápido del instituto, eso si ibas por el bosque que era el camino más recto.

- Eres muy lento, tienes que ser más rápido – dice el del lunar en la mejilla.

Había oído bien, le ha dicho lento. Si nunca había sido tan rápido como hoy. No debía haber nadie más rápido, salvo estos dos hombre que estaban trastocando su vida.

- Así qué esta es tu casa – dijo Aphrodite refiriéndose a la casa de dos alturas con un jardín en la parte delantera, rodeada de abetos y la diferente vegetación del bosque. Había sido el hogar de los Laclaire desde hacía más de ciento cincuenta años, claro que con el tiempo había sufrido distintas reformas para adaptarla a las necesidades de la familia y para Camus su hogar es simplemente hermoso y cálido. – Espero que el interior sea mejor que lo que es por fuera. Por todos los dioses, que jardín tan poco cuidado, es una vergüenza el estado en que se encuentran las rosas.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso de su hogar? Su jardín es maravilloso, su madre dedicaba muchas horas y cuidaba con mimo todas las plantas. Si antes no le caía bien, ahora mismo mucho peor tras insultar el trabajo de su madre en jardín, pensaba hacérselo saber.

- Mi madre...

- He dicho silencio, así que no pienses abrir esa boquita tuya otra vez, mocoso- interrumpió Aphrodite dirigiéndose a las rosas. – Tranquilas niñas que ya he llegado yo para hacerlas más bellas, porque son las reinas de todo jardín.

El de cabellos azul turquesa extendió sus manos hacia las flores, el más joven le oye murmurar una palabras inteligibles. Las rosas brillan, las marchitas se regeneran y los capullos se abren mostrando todo su esplendor. En toda su vida no había rosas tan hermosas, su fragancia inunda el lugar, parece que todo se vuelve más bello, con más vida, incluso los árboles tiene más vida.

- Sí pequeñas, ahora son y serán siempre bellas – dice Aphrodite con una sonrisa en los labios. – Entra en casa mocoso y ni siquiera se te ocurra salir. No pienso ser tan condescendiente contigo como lo ha sido Milo.

De momento decidió obedecerle, pensó que así se libraría de él ya que supuso que se marcharía enseguida que él traspasase el umbral de su casa, pero se equivocó al ver que también entraba en la casa detrás de él. ¿Cómo iba a justificar su presencia cuando su madre regresaran de su trabajo o su padre tras regresar de su viaje? A lo mejor sólo estaría unos minutos y luego se iría a otra parte.

- Es hogareño, pero le falta un poco de buen gusto – dijo despectivo.

- Es que solamente sabes quejarte de todo –la situación ya comenzaba a ser inaguantable. ¿Quién se creía que era?

- No me quejaría si ya pudiese volver a mi hogar o proseguir con mi misión, pero no es el caso. Tengo que hacer de niñera de un mocoso como tú – dijo enojado el del lunar en la mejilla.- No entiendo por qué Milo ha permitido darte unos días para despedirte. No me gusta en absoluto esta situación.

- Entonces volved ambos a vuestro hogar y dejarme aquí con mi vida.

- No sé que te habrá dicho Milo al respecto, pero conociéndolo estoy seguro que habrá sido cristalino contigo, vas a venir con nosotros quieras o no. Pero si sigues así, con esta actitud tan infantil e imprudente, me es totalmente indiferente el plazo que te ha dado él y te llevare yo mismo sin contemplaciones al Olimpo. De esta forma ya no serás un problema para nosotros. No creas ni por un segundo que voy a permitir que hagas más fuerte al Enemigo.

Durante unos instantes no hubo palabras entre ellos, Aphrodite se dedicó a pasear por la planta baja de la casa, criticando todo lo que no le gustaba, es decir prácticamente todo. Pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención, las fotografías que había sobre el aparador y en la estantería.

- Eres adoptado – afirmó el mayor.

Camus le miró sorprendido, acaso Milo se lo había dicho, porque está seguro que esos dos han hablado de él.

- No te pareces físicamente en nada a ellos, los rasgos de tu padre son totalmente diferentes a los tuyos, aunque tiene ciertas semejanza a ella – dice señalando a su madre en la foto familiar de hace años, junto con sus abuelos y unos primos de sus padres y sus respectivos hijos. - Como la nariz, la barbilla y el color del cabello, son similares pero son meras coincidencias, porque esos preciosos hoyuelos en sus barbillas, como también los tienen el resto de los familiares. Si fueras su hijo tú también lo tendrías, el hoyuelo es un gen dominante, los casos en que un hijo no heredera ese gen son muy extraños y la expresión de tu rostro me lo ha confirmado – sonríe con autosuficiencia.

- El hecho que sea adoptado no es de tú interés.

- Al contrario mocoso, deberemos investigar de tus orígenes y averiguar más de ello, tal vez en tu familia biológica haya más como nosotros – se sentó en el sofá. – Por suerte yo no me ocuparé de ello. ¿No piensas ofrecerme nada? Eres un pésimo anfitrión, o acaso no te han enseñado modales tus padres adoptivos.

- Lo lamento pero ya no nos queda veneno. Pero no te preocupes, puede ofrecerte lejía – cada palabra pronunciada por el hermoso adulto le enfurecía y no soportaba más algún comentario, nunca había conocido a nadie que pudiera enfurecerle tanto como ese hombre con rostro de mujer.

- No gracias, pero un vaso de agua mineral con gas estaría bien, ¿o acaso también se terminó?.

Camus ni se molestó en contestar, se dirigió hacia la cocina dejando su mochila en una de las sillas, abrió el grifo llenando un vaso. Mineral, ya tenía suerte que no le escupiera en el recipiente, abrió uno de los cajones y cogió una aspirina, echándola al vaso.

- Bien, agua con gas.

Regresó de inmediato al salón, dejando sobre la mesita de estar el vaso, enfrente de Aphrodite quien se había sentado en el mullido sillón levantó las cejas.

- No dije que la quisiera congelada.

El joven miro estupefacto el vaso, completamente congelado está el liquido en su interior así como la aspirina. Lo había vuelto hacer de nuevo, mejor dicho su cosmos lo había vuelto a hacer, porque él no tenía ni idea como sucedía todo aquello.

- Las emociones hacen que tu cosmos se manifieste, lo cual es muy gracioso para alguien que ha nacido bajo la protección de acuario y cosmos de hielo- se carcajea unos momentos ante la cara extrañada del joven. – Bueno me voy, quédate en casa mocoso.

- ¿Cómo? – ante su mirada atenta Aphrodite ha desaparecido.

De repente oye el ruido de los motores de los coches, sin duda su madre no volvía sola. Antes de que entren por la puerta recoge el vaso congelado y lo intenta ocultar, tras mirar a su alrededor considera que el mejor sitio es su habitación. Sube las escaleras al piso superior, al abrir la puerta de su habitación, se sorprende al ver sobre la cama un ramo de rosas rojas con una nota que al coger puede leer una simple palabra con letras alargadas e inclinadas hacia la izquierda; _"Despedida_".

Por unos instantes su cuerpo parece no reaccionar, sin duda aquello lo ha dejado el adulto que acababa de irse. Respira rápidamente y aprieta la nota en su mano arrugándola, se está enfureciendo. Oye la puerta de entrada cerrarse y a su madre anunciándole su llegada y la de su padre, cierra los ojos y exhala profundamente intentando calmarse, no podía permitir que sus padres le vieran en semejante estado. Al abrir los ojos exclama.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea!

Su habitación se acaba de convertir en una nevera, podía ver que sobre los muebles y el suelo había una fina capa de nieve, y otras cosas con escarcha como el ramo de rosas, ve su aliento, la temperatura se encuentra bajo cero.

- ¿Cómo diablos vuelvo esto a la normalidad? – se pregunta en voz alta, sus padres pueden entrar y cómo se lo explica.

Abre la ventana para que salga el aire frío y entre algo de calor del exterior. Arroja por la venta el ramo de rosas, el cual va a parar bastante lejos, antes no hubiera ido tan lejos, pero eso era antes.

Luego saca el pequeño calefactor que todavía tenía debajo de su cama, conectándolo enseguida y encendiéndolo a la temperatura máxima, de esta manera iría caldeando la habitación.

- Camus cariño, ¿estás bien?- era su madre y se la oía muy cerca, sin duda había subido la escalera. El joven se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

- ¡Hola Mamá! No te he oído llegar – dice con una sonrisa y le da un beso en la mejilla, la mujer se sorprende, su hijo no es muy propenso a dar muestras de cariño.

- ¡Hola Camus! – saludó desde la planta baja un hombre de cabello negro, nariz aguileña, pómulos marcados y labios finos.

- ¡Papá! – exclamó contento el adolescente y que bajo apresurado las escaleras para abrazar a su padre a quien no veía en un semana - ¡Me alegro tanto de verte! ¡Te he extrañado tanto!

- Yo también hijo – el padre mira un poco extrañado a su mujer que baja pausadamente las escaleras. – Pero no me dijiste que ya eras muy mayor para abrazar a tu viejo.

- A veces digo tonterías – contestó Camus aún abrazado a su padre, había tenido un día muy difícil y raro, al verles todo lo que Milo les había dicho de la despedida vino a su mente, sintió miedo al saber que podía perderles, quería a sus padres, poco le importaba que fueran biológicos o no, eran sus padres y poco importaba la sangre.

- Camus, ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupado el hombre al ver que su hijo aun no le soltaba y le abraza tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar.

- Sí, solo es que me alegro mucho de verte – deja de abrazar a su padre y se aparta un poco de él. – Bueno me voy a estudiar un rato antes de la cena.

El joven subió las escaleras tan rápido como las bajo, ante las caras extrañadas de sus padres. Se encerró en su cuarto, por un momento olvidó el pequeño desastre que tenía allí, la nieve y la escarcha se fundían más rápido de lo que suponía, transformándose en agua.

- ¡Joder!- exclamó frustrado, la mayoría de sus cosas estaban mojadas. Fue al armario de la habitación de al lado en busca de toallas para secar y unas sábanas secas.

Al cabo de dos horas y media todo parecía haber vuelto más o menos a la normalidad, cuando sus padres se fueran a dormir pondría las toallas y las sábanas mojadas en la lavadora. Lo cual hizo unas horas más tardes, después de que sus padres y él disfrutasen de una cena familiar y de que su padre les contara como había sido su viaje, la gente que había conocido y las anécdotas que le habían ocurrido. Camus hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz compartiendo un momento con ellos y con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir.

Clak, clack. Es el ruido de algo golpeando el cristal de la ventana, consiguiendo que se despierte. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana. Pudo ver la figura de un hombre que le saludaba con la mano. Un ladrón no podía ser, no sería tan estúpido para despertar a los propietarios de la casa que iba a allanar. Además la sensación electrificante le indicaba de quien podía tratarse. Por favor, que no fuera el insoportable.

- ¿Milo? – dijo al encender la luz de la mesilla de noche y reconocer la figura tras los cristales. Aunque no lo demuestra se alegra de verlo, de inmediato se levanta y abre la ventana. – Pero, ¿qué hace aquí?

- Pues invitarte a un picnic de medianoche – contestó con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

- ¿A estas horas?- preguntó Camus, el cual miró el reloj sobre el escritorio, el cual marcaba la una menos veinte de la noche.

- Es la hora ideal, es un picnic de medianoche. Además es en el tejado, un poco de diversión te hará bien.

- ¿En el tejado de mi casa? – preguntó extrañado.

- Sí, o acaso ves otra casa por aquí. Salvo la de los Sres. David

- Mis padres pueden despertarse, si no lo han hecho ya – dice preocupado ante la posibilidad de tener que explicarles la situación.

- No te preocupes, están bien dormidos, aunque hagamos un escándalo, no van a despertarse. Aphrodite los ha dormido profundamente. Pero tranquilo que mañana se levantaran como unas rosas – aclara Milo al ver la expresión alarmada del más joven.

El joven asintió con la cabeza y se calzó unas deportivas, momento que aprovechó Milo para estirar de él, sacándolo por la ventana, Camus se sujeta a su cuello, por temor a caerse, por lo que el adulto le susurra al oído.

- Tranquilo, no pienso dejar que te caigas. Ahora vas a colocar bien los pies y procurar no resbalar, el tejado está algo mojado- el joven se separa y el adulto le coge de la mano. - No te preocupes ya te tengo.

A Camus le gustó la calidez de la mano de Milo, un claro contraste con las suyas que siempre están frías, el adulto tira suavemente de él, quien caminaba como si nada sobre el inclinado tejado.

Su tejado tiene una inclinación muy pronunciada salvo que en la parte superior que apenas había. La verdad es que había subido varias veces por el tejado de su casa, de la misma forma que ahora, normalmente era para reparar las goteras ocasionales o cambiar las tejas rotas, actividades que realizaba bajo la supervisión de su padre y con todas las medidas de seguridad. Pero había otras en la que simplemente se escabullía por la ventana para pasar las noches de verano contemplando las estrellas, quedándose dormido varias noches. Así que estaba mas que acostumbrado a andar por el tejado de su casa. No necesitaba para nada la ayuda de Milo, pero le gustaba la sensación en su mano e inconscientemente la apretó con más fuerza. No entendía por qué este hombre le provocaba tantas sensaciones agradables.

- Así que el mocoso se ha apuntado, lástima – Camus reconoció enseguida la molesta voz de Aphrodite, quien tenía una manta fina echada por encima de los hombros, en su mano tenía una copa de vino, pero con la escasa luz de la noche y la luna nueva no pudo ver cual era su contenido. – Creo que Milo quiere que le devuelvas su mano.

- ¿Eh? – dijo extrañado y luego se percató que el de mirada púrpura hacía amago de que le dejasen ir, por lo que de inmediato le soltó, muy a su pesar, la mano. – Lo siento.

- Tranquilo. Siéntate aquí y come lo que quieras – dijo Milo señalando el mantel que había sobre el tejado, en el cual había una gran variedad de canapés. – La verdad es que la luz de esta noche es un poco pobre – con un chasqueteo de sus dedos apareció una esfera de luz anaranjada que quedó suspendida en el aire, iluminando un poco a todo su alrededor.

- ¿Cosmos? – preguntó Camus, a lo cual Milo asintió y sonrió.

El más joven observó mejor los canapés que había sobre el mantel, diferentes tipos de quesos, patés, salmón, sucedáneo de caviar y otras cosas que no estaba muy seguro que eran. No tenía hambre pero todas aquellas cosas le hacían agua la boca, así que comenzó a probar con los quesos. Estaba delicioso, el mejor queso que había probado en su vida y el salmón estupendo con el huevo hilado.

- ¡Está riquísimo! – exclamó Camus.

- Al menos tienes un buen paladar mocoso– comentó Aphrodite que servía una copa de vino tinto a Milo que Camus casi se desmaya al reconocer el nombre del vino y el año.

- La botella vale más de tres mil euros, al menos eso afirmó el reportaje – dijo el joven.

- Pues era un mal reportaje, la botella cuesta más de cinco mil euros – le corrigió Aphrodite.

- Aphrodite adora los buenos vinos franceses, bueno en realidad adora todo lo que tenga que ver con Francia – comentó Milo.

- Si es cierto, salvo que no soporto a los franceses – puntualizó el de cabellos azul turquesa mirando fijamente a Camus.

El más joven ignoró tanto la mirada como el comentario con segundas, no iba a permitir que el señor todo son quejas le alterara en lo más mínimo, iba a disfrutar de todos estos canapés y aunque no tuviera mucha hambre, iba a comer el máximo.

- Un momento, esto no es sucedáneo de caviar – dijo después de comer uno.

- ¡Es caviar iraní, mocoso ignorante! – le gritó Aphrodite – Todo lo que hay en este mantel son delicias de la gastronomía.

El más joven iba a responderle, pero sintió unas nauseas terribles, como las de ayer.

- Aphro – llamó sutilmente Milo, tomando un sorbo de vino.

- Lo sé. Ya era hora – dijo el de cabellos turquesas poniéndose de pie. – Niñas encargaros del enemigo.

De la nada aparecieron cientos de rosas que se dirigieron hacia Camus que le esquivaron en el último momento, dirigiéndose hacia algo. Entonces se oyó un grito desgarrador, el adolescente se giró hacia atrás para ver de donde provenía, a escasos metros de él, reconoció inmediatamente la túnica raída, el rostro deformado y el humo que salía de su cuerpo. Un aniquilador como los de ayer, estaba completamente rodeado de las rosas que acaban de esquivarle, suspendido apenas un metro del tejado de su casa. Sus gritos de dolor hicieron que algunos pájaros y aves huyeran del lugar.

- El sexto rastreador – dijo indiferente Milo que continua comiendo como si aquello no estuviera ocurriendo.

Camus observó con más atención lo que estaban haciendo la rosas a esa criatura que continuaba evaporándose de forma continua pero pausada. Las flores despedían una especie de aura rojiza, podrían todo lo que estaba en contacto con ello.

- ¿Has llamado a más como tú, rastreador? – le preguntó Aphrodite rodeado en un aura dorada, quien se acercaba tranquilamente a ese monstruo. – Dime que sí y me harás feliz.

- ¡Mal... di... to dor... ra... do! – balbuceó el aniquilador. - ¡ Ser... rás de... vo... ra ... do!

- Niñas que conteste a mi pregunta – las rosas comenzaron a brillar más y un grito más desgarrador que los anteriores no se hizo esperar. – Podemos estar toda la noche o acabar ya, solo tienes que decir sí o no. Como puedes ver es muy sencillo.

Otro gritó. Camus se tapó sus oídos con ambas manos, para no tener que escuchar más. Sus náuseas empeoraban, sin duda la causa era ese ser que ahora agonizaba entre las rosas rojas. En eso el más joven se percata que inconscientemente se ha movido al lado de Milo, en busca de protección, sabe que a su lado está seguro.

- No durara mucho – Milo le habla impasible. - Deberías acostumbrarte a esto, estoy seguro que serás un caballero y lucharás contra ellos. No, estoy convencido que serás un poderoso caballero, Señor del Hielo.

- ¿Caballero? – preguntó extrañado.

- Ya lo entenderás más adelante, para el día de hoy ha sido suficiente información – dando por zanjada la conversación y sirviendo el vino en tres copas, dando una de ellas a Camus. – Antes de que me la rechaces, esta copa de vino es mucho mejor que las mierdas que debes tomar los fines de semana. Tienes diecisiete años, así que el alcohol no es una novedad en tu vida.

Toma la copa de vino, bebiendo un poco, tal vez el alcohol le ayude a tranquilizarse o calme la ansiedad que va en aumento. Vuelve a centrar la atención en los otros dos, hay un intercambio de palabras entre ambos, pero le resultan ininteligibles, desde luego eso no es francés.

Las rosas brillan con más intensidad, la criatura se retuerce de dolor. Aphrodite se gira para mirar a Camus, que por poco se le cae la copa entre sus manos al ver la expresión de sadismo y disfrute que aquel hermoso rostro y dice.

- Vamos rastreador, canta para mí.

-¡NADIEEEE! – aulló el aniquilador, convirtiéndose inmediatamente en humo que se disipa en el aire, al igual que los pétalos de las rosas.

El de cabello turquesa regresa al lado de los otros, su rostro ya no tiene la expresión que ha aterrado a Camus, acepta gustoso la copa de vino que le ofrece su amigo y se sienta de nuevo, colocándose la manta sobre los hombros nuevamente.

- Bien todo ha salido mejor de lo que me esperaba y ha sido más rápido de lo previsto – comentó Milo brindando con Aphrodite. – Por un momento creí que tendríamos que estar toda la noche de picnic y la verdad hoy estoy cansado.

- Realmente se había ocultado muy bien, ni mis rosas percibieron su presencia hasta que se acercó a la casa y el señuelo de caballeros relajados siempre les es tan tentador. Siguen siendo idiotas – dijo Aphrodite al tiempo que cogía un canapé. – Aunque no llamó por refuerzos pero eso no significa que no vengan más.

Entonces el más joven comprendió que todo había sido una trampa para atrapar al rastreador que faltaba, pero lo peor es que el mismo había servido de señuelo, bebió el vino que le quedaba de un solo trago. Esa cosa había sido destruida a escasos metros de él, de sus padres dormidos. ¿Y si les hubiese ocurrido algo?. No, no tenía que pensar en eso ahora. ¿Y si volvían más? ¿Y ellos no estaban para proteger a sus padres o cualquiera de los habitantes de la ciudad? Él no podía protegerles, no tenía ese poder que estos adultos poseían. Esas cosas sentían los cosmos y él tenía uno que se manifestaba sin que tuviera control alguno. En ese momento tomó la decisión, les protegería de la única manera que podía hacerlo.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que mi despedida sea lo menos dolorosa para mis padres y mis amigos? – preguntó el joven.

Los dos adultos se miraron y sonrieron.

- No te preocupes, déjalo en nuestras manos, tú solamente céntrate en pasar el mayor tiempo con ellos, después de todo mañana es sábado no tienes que ir al colegio. Disfruta del día – le dijo Milo al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre el hombro del joven en un intento de reconfortarle algo, pero eso no era posible.

Camus sabe que mañana va a ser el último día de la vida que ha conocido hasta ahora. Quiere gritar, quiere llorar, quiere correr a la habitación de sus padres y pedirles que le escondan. Pero no puede hacer nada de eso. Simplemente no puede hacer nada.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que estos únicamente son de su creador (Masami Kuramada) y de las personas y entidades que posean algún derecho sobre ellos. No hay intención de lucro alguno con la publicación de esta historia.

_**Advertencias: Es un fic yaoi en un universo alternativo alejado del canon por lo que sus personajes serán "diferentes". Si por algún motivo consideras que este fic puede herir tus sentimientos, por favor no continúes. Muchas gracias. **_

* * *

**Capítulo Tercero.**

Estaba sentado cómodamente en el sillón. Ojeaba los álbumes de fotos por segunda vez. Nunca pensó que sus padres hubiesen hecho tantas fotos, este era su sexto álbum de los catorce que había encontrado. Estaba seguro que había más en algún sitio. De los catorce que había encontrado, salvo dos de ellos, los más antiguos, el protagonista principal era él. Cada una de las fotos habían hecho sus padres, para ser más exactos su madre, habían intentado captar el momento perfecto. En esos álbumes estaba toda su vida retratada en fotos, desde que era un bebe hasta las últimas de hacía un mes, celebrando el cumpleaños de su padre.

Después del ataque del aniquilador, había vuelto a su habitación con la intención de conciliar el sueño. Algo totalmente inútil, ya que su cabeza era un bullicio de recuerdos, ideas, dudas, desvaríos y una multitud de pensamientos que no podía clasificar. Sin embargo, había un pensamiento recurrente, y era si este dolor que le oprimía el pecho desaparecería. ¿Cómo diablos iba a continuar una vida totalmente diferente hasta la que había vivido? ¿Qué sería de sus padres y sus amigos? ¿Podría soportar una vida sin ellos? En menos de veinticuatro horas su mundo iba a terminar y jamás volvería. No quería irse, no quería ir con Milo, le daba igual que fuera un paraíso, como si era el mismísimo Jardín del Edén. Pero el simple pensamiento que un aniquilador apareciese, le recordaba porque se iba. Para protegerlos, para que al menos ellos siguieran con su vida normal y que jamás supieran de la existencia de esos monstruos.

Así que, si este iba a ser el último día de su vida, tal y como la había conocido, no la iba a pasar malgastándola en pensar en algo que no tenía solución. Por ello, había programado pasar un día perfecto con sus padres y sus amigos. Al menos podía estar agradecido que fuera sábado, sus padres no trabajaban y no había clases.

Como aún faltaban unas horas para que amaneciese, decidió ir al salón y ver todas las fotos que tenían, desde luego no iba a malgastarlo intentando dormir, para eso ya habría tiempo.

Una vez que empezó a ojear el primer álbum, vinieron a él tantos recuerdos y emociones. Deseaba volver atrás en el tiempo y revivirlo de nuevo todo, incluso las malas experiencias.

Cada fotografía era perfecta, desde luego todo mérito de su madre. La fotografía era la afición de su madre, desde que era pequeña había tenido una cámara en sus manos, y seguramente, hubiera sido su herramienta de trabajo sino fuera que su trabajo de enfermera le apasionaba.

Tal vez debería llevarse algunas fotos, alguna que no echaran en falta, ya que Milo le había advertido que no se podía llevar nada, que allí tendría de todo, sólo algo muy personal y único, un recuerdo.

Una foto era un recuerdo. Sí, ya lo había decidido. Cogió la instantánea entre sus manos, no estaba tan bien hecha, no la había realizado su madre, no recordaba quien la había hecho, poco le importaba quien la había hecho. Estaban los tres abrazados, sus padres y él, sonriendo, algo inaudito ya que él pocas veces sonreía, los tres irradiaban felicidad. Así es como quiere recodar su vida, como ha sido hasta ahora, feliz, pues ahora que la pierde sabe que ha sido así.

Cuando ve la gota en la fotografía se percata que está llorando. Rápidamente se restriega con la mano los ojos, no puede permitirse llorar. No es una niño, ha tomado su decisión y no piensa pasarse el día lamentándose, sino que va a sonreír como nunca lo ha hecho. Así que guarda los álbumes en su sitio y se dirige hacia la cocina, va a preparar un excelente desayuno, por lo que coge el libro de cocina favorito de su madre. De esta forma se le pasará el tiempo haciendo algo que le ayude a no pensar en cosas que le ponían triste.

- No hay como dormir en tu propia cama para recuperarte tras un largo viaje – Camus oyó a su padre en la escalera, al tiempo que podía oír a su madre en la ducha –. Cariño, ¿por qué has puesto la mesa? ¿No desayunamos en la cocina?

- ¡Buenos días, papá! – exclamó sonriente el joven saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja con diferentes confituras, la cual dejó sobre la mesa del comedor -. Querrás tortitas, ¿verdad?

- Camus, ¿estás haciendo tortitas? – dijo extrañado su padre.

- Sí, me apetecía preparar el desayuno y disfrutarlo con vosotros. Ya sabes lo que siempre dice mamá: "El desayuno es la comida más importante del día" – dijo Camus volviendo a la cocina.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó su padre alzando la voz para que le pudiera oír desde la cocina.

- Sí, perfectamente – le respondió Camus desde la cocina –. Papá, voy a hacer huevos también, ¿cómo los quieres?

- Hijo, quieres que me suba el colesterol y me engorde – dijo riendo su padre –. Pero ya que estás, que sean revueltos y zumo de naranja, todo acompañado con un café muy cargado.

- De acuerdo papá.

- ¿De acuerdo papá? ¿Es que vas a hacerlo? – preguntó sorprendido el padre del joven, alzando la voz para que le oyera.

- Por supuesto – contestó su hijo-. Dile a mamá que ni se le ocurra entrar en la cocina, que no se preocupe. Yo me encargó de todo.

Cuando Camus volvió a salir de la cocina, vio que su madre ya se había sentado en la mesa y dijo.

- Tesoro no quieres que te ayude en algo, me siento mal porque lo hagas todo tú.

- Tranquila mamá, no me cuesta nada. Sólo he hecho tortitas, huevos revueltos, tostadas, zumo de naranja y café – dijo Camus con una tenue sonrisa en los labios y volviendo a la cocina por el resto de cosas que faltaban.

- Y todo este festín, ¿a qué se debe? – intentaba indagar su padre.

- Ya te lo he dicho antes papá. Simplemente, me apetecía preparar el desayuno y como me he despertado pronto, me puesto a hacer algo poco habitual - contestó Camus, dejando sobre la mesa la jarra con el zumo de naranja y una bandeja llena de tortitas.

- Vale Camus, ¿quién más va venir a desayunar?- preguntó su madre al ver toda la comida que había sobre la mesa.

- Nadie. Parece que me animé preparándolo y he hecho un poco de más – dijo sonriendo Camus, por lo que sus padres miraron aún más extrañados. De acuerdo que no sonreía muy a menudo, pero no deberían extrañarse tanto, ya que le estaba costando horrores, sobretodo sabiendo que este sería posiblemente su último desayuno. Quería que le recordaran sonriendo y feliz, y sobretodo, que les amaba más que a nada.

– Había pensado que hoy podríamos ir todos a comer al restaurante de los señores Huguet – dijo Camus.

Crack, ese era el sonido que hizo la taza de su padre al caer, volcándose su contenido negro en le mantel.

-¡Jerome, eres un desastre! – le regañó su esposa, limpiando con la servilleta el líquido negro para evitar que se escampara más por el mantel –. Desde luego se nota que no eres tú quien hace la colada en esta casa, ¿sabes lo que cuesta quitar manchas de café?.

- No te preocupes mamá, ya lo limpiaré yo. Pero vamos al restaurante, ¿verdad? – dijo Camus al tiempo que iba a buscar a la cocina un trapo húmedo para limpiar la mancha en el mantel, ante la mirada estupefacta de sus padres.

- Charlotte, al niño le ocurre algo. Esto no es normal – dijo el padre de Camus a su madre –. Y no son paranoias mías, como me dijiste ayer.

- Yo también pienso que le ocurre algo. Creo que deberíamos hablar con él, querido – apoyó la mujer a su marido, ante la extraña conducta de su único hijo en los últimos dos días.

- Camus, porque no te sientas y hablamos – dijo su madre. El joven reconoció el tono de voz, sólo indicaba una única cosa, sus padres iban a decirle algo importante. Así que, se sentó y puso su total atención en ellos.

- ¿Sucede algo que quieras contarnos? – preguntó su padre.

Claro que quería decirles algo, muchas cosas en realidad. Pero cómo podía explicarles lo que le sucedía. Cómo decirle a sus padres que este era el último día que pasarían juntos. Cómo explicarles que, hacía dos días, los aniquiladores le habían intentado matar. Cómo les contaría que eran de una especie diferente e inhumana que se alimentaban de _almas_. Cómo se tomarían saber que él no es completamente humano, sino de una raza o especie que ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Cómo entenderían que para poder protegerles a ellos, a sus amigos y a esta ciudad lo único que podía hacer era irse con unos desconocidos que afirmaban que eran sus iguales. Claro que tenía muchas cosas que contarles y quería hacerlo, pero no podía de ninguna de las maneras. Además que lo primero que harían sería llamar a un psiquiatra o un psicólogo, porque no le iban a creer.

- No me ocurre nada. ¿Qué os hace pensar que me sucede algo? – dijo Camus intentando que todo aquella angustia que sentía no le delatara en su tono de voz.

- El porqué creemos que te sucede algo se debe a una serie de factores. Primero haces el desayuno, algo que jamás has hecho, y que por cierto, todo te ha quedado delicioso. Es más, cada vez que preparas una comida nos cuentas algo importante y grave, como aquella vez que preparaste la cena y luego nos dijiste que habías roto la nariz a un compañero de clase y casi te expulsan. Segundo, quieres ir al restaurante al cual prometiste no volver, diciendo que eres muy mayor para ir con nosotros y que quieres tu propio espacio. Y por último, tu comportamiento general es extraño por así decirlo, estás más amable y cariñoso, sonríes mucho, algo que no tengo nada en contra, pero tú no eres así - argumentó su padre.

- Camus, si te ocurre algo, lo que sea. Nos lo puedes contar – dijo su madre -. Yo sé que te ocurre algo, soy tu madre. Te conozco. Eres mi niño y siempre lo serás.

- No me sucede nada – vuelve a insistir Camus, pero al ver esa expresión en los rostros de sus padres. Esa que es igual en todos los padres y que dice: "_No te creo y voy a saber que me ocultas"_. Ahora vendría una aluvión de preguntas, así que a aguantar el chaparrón y negarlo todo, ya que ni siquiera se acercarían a la verdad.

- ¿Te drogas? – preguntó su padre.

- Claro que no. No soy idiota – aclaró Camus rápidamente. Conocía a su padre, siempre era directo y preguntaba lo que más le preocupa primero, y el tema de las drogas, mejor dicho la posibilidad de que él se drogara, aterraba a su padre -. Como tampoco me emborrachó – claro que no contaba la borrachera de fin de año y los combinados que hacía Pierre a escondidas en el bar, pero mejor no preocupar a sus padres -. Y antes que lo preguntes, tampoco fumo. No lo he vuelto a hacer desde que lo probé cuando tenía catorce años, no me gusta y sigue sin gustarme.

-¡Jerome! Pero, ¡qué diablos estás pensando!. Por supuesto, Camus no toma drogas – dijo su madre molesta a su padre y luego se volvió hacia su hijo -. Yo sé que estás en una edad que experimentas cambios y los adolescentes estáis en la necesidad de saber, experimentar cosas que antes no te plantearías ni si quiera. Pero como tú bien sabes, experimentar ciertas cosas conlleva a ciertas consecuencias sino se hacen bien y...

- Mamá, no he tenido sexo de ningún tipo – dijo el joven interrumpiendo a su madre. Sí su madre prefería otro método de preguntar, uno más indirecto. No le gustaba que se diera tantos rodeos a una cuestión -. En consecuencia, no he dejado a ninguna chica embarazada y no me han contagiado ninguna venérea. Cuando tenga sexo me pondré un preservativo, por eso siempre llevo uno conmigo – sacando un condón del bolsillo del vaquero y añadió -. Y tengo más en la cartera.

La vista de sus padres estaba fija en el condón. Ambos parpadearon varias veces. Siempre habían hablado a su hijo sin ocultarle las cosas, explicándolo todo muy claro y haciéndolo entender como eran las cosas, y ante todo, que estaban allí para apoyarlo en cualquier cosa. Sabían que su hijo no era una adolescente común, era demasiado serio y responsable, confiaban plenamente en él, se sentían muy orgullosos de su hijo. Pero eso no quitaba que lo vieran siempre como aquel bebe indefenso que tuvieron la gran suerte de adoptar, cuando habían perdido las esperanza de ser padres. Así que les resultaba muy difícil para ellos ver que su hijo les ocultaba algo, cuando siempre se lo habían contado todo entre ellos.

- ¿Te has peleado con tus amigos o compañeros del instituto? – preguntó nuevamente su madre.

- No, no tengo problemas con nadie – contestó Camus. Salvo por dos hombres con poderes con los que me tengo que irme y abandonaros, pensó.

En silencio sus padres continuaron desayunando, pero el joven sabía que éstos le seguían dándole vueltas al asunto, buscando una explicación ya que no parecían muy convencidos.

- ¡Ya sé lo que te ocurre hijo! – exclamó el padre con una sonrisa en su rostro -. Has conocido a alguien y te has enamorado.

- ¿Es cierto, tesoro? – preguntó su madre ilusionada-. ¿Quién es? Tienes que traerla a casa para presentárnosla. ¡Qué emoción!

- Hoy mismo es un estupendo día. ¿No crees, Charlotte? – dijo su padre.

-¡¿Eh?! – la cara del joven era en esos momentos todo un poema -. Un momento. ¡No hay ninguna chica!

- Comprendo – dijo su madre -. Eso es lo que te preocupa, de cómo reaccionaríamos cuando nos lo dijeras. Ahora entiendo tu actitud. Es un chico.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – dijo extrañado el adolescente y rezando que su madre no se refiriera a lo que él estaba pensando. ¡Qué va! ¡Imposible!

- Claro. Eso lo explica –dijo su padre y éste miró a su hijo con seriedad -. Camus, eres nuestro hijo. No nos importa que seas gay, te querremos igual y te apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos. Además la sociedad ha cambiado y ya no está tan mal visto ser homosexual. Incluso en España que es un país de beatos, casan a las parejas gays, seguro que Francia le sigue pronto y luego se aprobarán las adopciones entre las parejas del mismo sexo. Lo importante en la relación es que seas correspondido.

- E igualmente queremos conocerle – añadió su madre.

-¡PARAD UN MOMENTO! – exclamó Camus al tiempo que se levantaba como un resorte de su silla. Sabía que sus padres eran liberales y de mente muy abierta, pero de allí a insinuar eso -. YO NO SOY GAY. NO ME GUSTA NINGÚN TÍO.

Claro que al decir esas palabras, una imagen de Milo sonriéndole vino a la mente. Pero eso era porque era el hombre más atractivo que había conocido y, extrañamente, le caía bien desde el primer momento. Por supuesto, antes muerto que reconocer alguna de esas dos cosas. También estaba el hecho que le había salvado la vida, y por eso, le estaba muy agradecido. Eso, agradecimiento es lo que sentía por Milo. Pero a él no le gustaba. En absoluto, no le podía gustar, aunque tuviera esos hermosos y hechizantes ojos. Porque él no era gay. A él no le atraía Milo. Simplemente le estaba agradecido por salvar su vida de los aniquiladores y al mismo tiempo cabreado con él por arruinársela, bueno todo era un poco confuso. Pero desde luego, no pensaba en él de esa forma que insinuaban sus padres. Aunque sus padres no habían insinuado nada, sólo han dicho que le gustaba un chico y él había pensado en el hombre más atractivo que conocía y que estaba muy bueno. ¡Oh, no! Acaba de pensar que Milo estaba bueno, como si fuera... Joder, joder, se estaba haciendo un lío, ¿por qué diablos estaba pensando en eso y daba más vueltas al asunto?. Milo no le gustaba, al menos no de esa forma. Sólo estaba siendo objetivo y lógico con las atribuciones físicas de aquel hombre que parecía un _top model_ masculino. Basta, basta, debía de dejar de pensar en esas cosas ahora. Él era heterosexual, incluso tenía revistas pornográficas escondidas en alguna parte de su habitación, revistas con tías desnudas en posiciones sugerentes que despertaban su _amiguito_. Por tanto él no era gay. Por muy bueno que estuviese Milo, además sólo hacía dos días que lo conocía. Punto y fin de la cuestión.

- Cariño te has sonrojando – dijo su madre divertida, al tiempo que se frotaba las manos sobre sus brazos para darse calor -. Parece que hoy hace frío.

- Repito. No me gusta nadie. Ninguna mujer, y mucho menos, un hombre. No soy gay – aclaró Camus y se volvió a sentar en la silla. Tenía que serenarse, el frío que había sentido su madre era por culpa suya. No podía permitirse que el cosmos se manifestase y hubiera nieve o congelase algo.

- Entonces, ¿qué te ocurre? – vuelve a insistir su madre.

- Absolutamente nada. Mi vida es muy feliz – dijo el joven, lo cual era cierto salvo que era el último día de su feliz vida -. No quiero ser insistente, pero, ¿vamos a comer al restaurante?

- Por supuesto que sí – dijo su madre sonriente. Quien parecía dispuesta a dejar el tema de qué te sucede hijo, por el momento -. Estás de acuerdo querido.

- Sí. Os parece bien que salgamos dentro de dos horas. Antes podemos dar una vuelta por el pueblo – dijo su esposo.

- Estupenda idea – dijo la madre de Camus.

Y continuaron desayunando sin que volviera a salir el tema de la extraña actitud de Camus.

Sus padres decidieron ir un momento a la ciudad, a llevar dos trajes de su padre a la tintorería y hacer unas compras para mañana. Cuando regresasen, se irían juntos. Pero eso sería por lo menos dentro de una hora, tenía tiempo suficiente para arreglarse, quedar con sus amigos y recoger todo.

Después de recoger la mesa y limpiar la mancha de café en el mantel. El joven llamó a sus amigos para quedar con ellos por la tarde. Se verían en el bar del padre de Pierre, ya que su amigo había organizado una fiesta por la primavera, curioso, ya que hacía un mes y medio que habían entrado en la estación. Pero eso es lo que menos le importaba a su amigo, todo valía para celebrar una fiesta y beber, sin padres, salvo el extremadamente liberal padre de Pierre.

Al terminar de hablar por el móvil con Pierre en el jardín, entró en casa y fue cuando sintió la repetitiva sensación electrificante y habitual de estos últimos días. También oyó el agua correr, provenía de la ducha del aseo de arriba, el suyo. Subió las escaleras deprisa, se detuvo cuando sólo faltaban tres escalones para llegar a la planta superior, el motivo era la visión de un hombre desconocido, que le miraba con autosuficiencia y que estaba apoyado contra la pared al lado de la puerta del aseo con los brazos cruzados.

- Así que tú eres Camus – dijo el desconocido, mirándolo con desdén -. La causa de que su Excelencia esté aún aquí.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué haces en mi casa?– preguntó Camus, terminando de subir los escalones que le faltaban y adoptando una pose defensiva.

- Argol de Perseo – contestó aquel hombre de cabellos castaños, piel oscura y ojos azul oscuro.

- ¡Buenos días, Camus! No te importaba que emplease la ducha, ¿verdad? – Camus escuchó la voz de Milo proveniente del aseo -. Él es como mi asistente. Es un serio aburrido y está amargado, no le hagas mucho caso.

Ante el comentario, el hombre que se había presentado como Argol de Perseo, reviró los ojos y dijo unas palabras en una lengua que no reconocía Camus. No sabía que significado tenían esas palabras, pero provocaron una risa al que se estaba duchando y una réplica por su parte en aquella lengua extraña para él.

Se sintió estudiado cuando aquel sujeto le miró de arriba a bajo. No le gustaba que le observasen de esa manera, como si fuera un espécimen al que diseccionar, le hacía sentir muy incómodo y sobretodo le ponía de mal humor. Él no era ningún bicho. Debía dejar de mirarlo ahora mismo.

- ¿Qué estás mirando? – preguntó Camus molesto.

- Deberías mostrar algo más de respeto. No eres consciente de tu posición y de la suerte que tiene de que su Excelencia haya tenido tantas consideraciones para contigo. No es de extrañar que su Señoría Aphrodite estuviera tan molesto con la situación, niñato– dijo Argol.

El más joven parpadeó varias veces, procesando la información. Acaso había llamado a Milo, Excelencia, y al insoportable, Señoría, ¿es que eran nobles o algo por el estilo? Y por qué le decían afortunado, estaba a punto de abandonar la vida que conocía por una que seguramente habría horror y muerte. Si eso era suerte, no quiere ni imaginar que era todo lo contrario. Estaba empezando a enfadarse, solo le faltaba otro insufrible más, ya tenía suficiente con el quejoso de Aphrodite. No permitiría que nadie le llamase niñato. Debía hacerse respetar, aunque fuera por la fuerza.

- ¡Por qué no te largas de mi casa! Me parece que él que no sabe cual es su posición eres tú – exclamó enojado y notando un calor interior en él-. No eres quien para llamarme niñato. ¡Amargado!

- Su Señoría tiene razón, eres un mocoso desagradecido. Debería llevarte ahora mismo al Olimpo – dijo Argol sin inmutarse -. Simplemente tienes un cosmos de hielo que no ha despertado del todo y que seguro que se quedará en algo ridículo cuando lo haga. Su Excelencia ha puesto demasiadas expectativas en ti, no aguantarás nada con su Excelencia Natacha Vasiltorovoh de Acuario.

- ¡Hey, vosotros dos! ¡Parad ya! – ordenó Milo, quien había abierto la puerta del aseo y apareciendo todo mojado con una única toalla alrededor de su cintura, tapando lo justo. Situación que provocó que Camus le mirara con expresión atónita -. ¡Argol, ya es suficiente! Con quien estás enfadado es conmigo. Él que se ha saltado las normas soy yo. Otra cosa más, deja esos estúpidos tratamientos, me conoces desde siempre, has estado siempre en mi familia y no entiendo por qué vuelves a utilizarlos. No lo hagas, me irrita mucho.

- De acuerdo, Milo – dijo Argol apartando la mirada de Milo y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- En cuanto a ti – dijo Milo fijando su mirada en Camus, que hasta el momento se había quedado mirando aquel escultural cuerpo que tenía ante sí, demasiado cerca en su opinión -. Sólo puedo imaginar que esto es muy duro para ti, pero no te haces una idea de lo condescendiente que estoy siendo contigo. No te haces ni idea de las normas que estoy rompiendo, alargando tu estancia aquí, para que te puedas tener la oportunidad de despedirte de la gente que quieres. Así que, procura serenarte y disfruta del tiempo que te queda aquí, no lo malgastes en molestarte sólo porque te llamen niñato. Porque a la próxima que te molestes por una tontería nos largamos y al carajo todo. ¿Está claro?

Camus únicamente asintió con la cabeza, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Los ojos de Milo destellaban furia y juraría que se había adquirido un leve tono rojizo, su mirada era amenazante y no prometía nada bueno. Aunque le encantaría haberle respondido algo, fue incapaz de pronunciar una palabra y mucho menos llevarle la contraria.

- Pareces enojado Milo, acaso el mensaje que te traje no ha sido de tu agrado – murmuró Argol, pero aludido le ignoró.

- Ya que os ha quedado claro. Argol cuida al chico mientras arreglo un par de cosas de su despedida, y tú, estate listo para el atardecer – ordenó Milo, señalando al más joven.

- ¿Al atardecer? Creí que sería por la noche, en la madrugada – susurró Camus sintiéndose angustiado -. Tan poco tiempo.

- Un consejo. Procura no pensar en el tiempo que te queda, sino disfrutar de lo que hay – le dijo Milo acercándose a él, acortando la distancia que los separaba -. Todo va ir bien. No te preocupes por nada. No creo que nos ataquen más aniquiladores. Anoche, Aphrodite destruyó el último y no había avisado a los suyos, por lo que tendremos un poco de tranquilidad.

Camus levantó su cabeza para encontrarse con los atrayentes ojos de Milo, su mirada volvía a ser normal. Con el pelo completamente mojado, algunos mechones pegados a su cara. Veía como las gotas de agua resbalaban por su rostro proporcionado y atractivo. Con la mirada seguía las gotas que caían sin interrupción por el cuello estilizado, continuando por sus hombros, deslizándose por el pecho y los brazos con los bíceps marcados. Su piel estaba levemente bronceada y no había ninguna imperfección. Pero su mirada se concentró en la cadena plateada y en el colgante que el día anterior no pudo ver. Una m que terminaba con una flecha apuntando hacia arriba. Sin duda era un símbolo del zodiaco occidental, lo reconocía perfectamente, Escorpio. Entonces su mirada se desvió hacia abajo del colgante, siguiendo las gotas que se escurrían y continuaban deslizándose por el vientre plano, las cuales se detenían en la toalla blanca que cubría su hombría. ¿Cómo sería tocar esa piel?

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó divertido Milo, al ver que el joven parecía estudiar su anatomía.

- Sí – afirmó Camus. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho sin pensar, el rubor cubrió su rostro.

- Estás muy mono cuando te sonrojas – dijo el adulto agachándose un poco para ver mejor el rostro del más joven, sin duda disfrutaba de la reacción.

- ¡Me refiero al colgante! ¡No piense en que me refería a otra cosa! - explicaba Camus, o al menos eso intentaba.

- Claro, el colgante. Sino a qué otra cosa podrías referirte – dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, que desapareció bajo la toalla que le acababa de lanzar Argol, la cual cubrió parte de su cabeza y hombros-. Hey tú, ¿crees qué son maneras de tratar a tu superior?

- Déjate de exhibicionismos. Sécate de una vez y apúrate. Aphrodite te está esperando y la paciencia no es una virtud en él- dijo el castaño.

- De acuerdo, amargado – dijo Milo y volvió al aseo.

El más joven sentía sus mejillas arder más, acaso aquel hombre había tonteado con él. No, imposible. Pero si ambos eran hombres. Sin embargo,... No, ¡qué va! Imaginaciones suyas. Además, por qué había pensado en tocarle. Él no era gay. Debe ser culpa del estrés y la conversación que había tenido con sus padres hacía unos momentos. Sí, seguro que era eso, estaba pasando por una situación muy estresante que le hacían pensar en cosas raras y que provocaba que actuara de forma tan extraña. Es la explicación más lógica y coherente. Nada de lo que preocuparse. Todo se reduce al estrés y a la angustia.

Cuando oyó la puerta del aseo cerrarse, Argol apareció enfrente de Camus, sin que éste viera como se había movido. Debía reconocer que su figura imponía autoridad como los otros dos. Era un poco más alto que Milo y más musculoso sin lugar a dudas, ya que el jersey de cuello de tortuga le marcaba todos los músculos como si fuera casi una segunda piel.

- Ahora yo te daré un consejo. Ni se te ocurra volver a mirarle de esa forma, de lo contrario tendrás problemas – susurró Argol con el ceño fruncido-. Lo digo por tu bien.

- Yo solo miraba su colgante – aclaró Camus.

- Por supuesto, lo que tú digas, niño. Pues no vuelvas a mirar de esa forma el colgante – susurraba Argol enfatizando especialmente la última palabra. Volvió a colocarse en la misma posición y lugar en el que estaba antes.

Camus se dirigió a su cuarto, dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa. Aquellas palabras habían sonado más como una amenaza que como un consejo. Él simplemente observaba el colgante y consecuentemente su alrededor. ¿A qué diablos había venido todo aquello? Para ser honestos, se había asombrado un poco a ver a Milo con una de sus toallas y completamente mojado, una visión atrayente y inexplicablemente erótica. Pero de allí a que se hubiera sentido atraído y las insinuaciones de Argol, distaba mucho.

Al cabo de unos minutos oyó un golpe de la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con Milo completamente vestido con el mismo jersey de pico negro que le había visto en las anteriores ocasiones. ¿Qué no tenía otro jersey? Ya que llevaba unos pantalones y zapatos completamente diferentes.

- Me voy. Procura no hacer ninguna tontería – dijo Milo a modo de advertencia. Los dos adultos entraron en su habitación -. Argol va a estar contigo todo el tiempo, que no le veas no significa que no esté allí. Así que, sé un buen chico.

- No sé que es lo que estás insinuando, pero yo he llegado a un acuerdo con vosotros y pienso cumplirlo para salvaguardar la seguridad e integridad de quienes me importa – dijo con autosuficiencia Camus, al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama para calzarse los zapatos.

- Entonces no hay más que decir, ¡hasta luego Camus! – se despidió Milo y ambos adultos desaparecieron de su habitación como si fuera un truco de magia. El adolescente se preguntaba si algún día él también podría desaparecer así también.

Media hora después salió de su cuarto, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta. Dio un vistazo a su habitación, estaba como siempre ordenada y limpia. Su pequeño santuario. Con los libros que tantas veces había leído, los CDs de música, algunos trofeos en sus participaciones deportivas, un póster de la Sagrada Familia. Cuantas vivencias había pasado entre esas cuatro paredes, horas de estudio, de juego, de risas con sus amigos, de las conversaciones serias con sus padres, un sinfín de ilusiones, deseos y decepciones. Iba añorar esta habitación. Cerró la puerta para no volver jamás.

En el coche la conversación era animada, sus padres contaban anécdotas de cuando eran jóvenes, esas que siempre le había gustado oír. Comentando que tal vez deberían hacer algún viaje este verano, no estaría mal que fueran a Perpiñán a visitar a los primos de su padre. A Camus le parecía estupendo, podía imaginarse a sus parientes que les recibían, al menos podía soñar con ello.

De vez en cuando desconectaba de la conversación con sus padres pensando donde podría estar Argol. Tal vez estaría en alguno de los vehículos que le seguían, pero no había notado que le siguiesen en ningún momento. Y si no era el caso y estaba solo con sus padres, tal vez podría huir con sus padres, contarles que sucedía y juntos empezarían una nueva vida, a un lugar donde estuvieran a salvo, la cuestión era saber dónde se encontraba ese lugar. Pero había prometido que no intentaría huir de ellos. No tenía caso que huyera, estaba seguro que tarde o temprano Milo le encontraría.

Su padre tomó el desvió de la carretera principal, se estaban acercando al pueblo. Seguramente habría mercado, como todos los sábados. No estaba muy lejos de su ciudad, sólo a unos sesenta kilómetros, muchas curvas y un bosque frondoso, con gran variedad de árboles y vegetación.

La última vez que hizo este mismo camino, fue cuando tenía catorce años. Le encantaba ir al pintoresco pueblo, ir a excursiones al bosque, comer en el restaurante de los conocidos de sus padres, después de su hogar era su lugar favorito. Pero un día le dejó de gustar, un día que se sintió indispuesto todo el tiempo y con unas ganas locas de volver a casa, cuando por fin regresaron dijo que jamás volvería que ya era muy mayor para esas cosas. No recordaba por qué tuvo esa reacción de rechazo. Sus padres continuaron viniendo esporádicamente, aunque siempre que podía Camus hacía todo lo posible para que no fueran. Desde luego era una ironía que él hubiese decidido volver allí para pasar el último día con sus padres, pero allí estaban muchos recuerdos de los momentos felices que había vivido.

Faltaba menos de un kilómetro para entrar al pueblo cuando se toparon con la caravana de coches. Sabían que era concurrido pero eso no era normal.

- ¡Había olvidado que este fin de semana se celebraba una feria! – exclamó su padre -. Mejor, será más entretenido.

- Jerome, ¿quieres que lleve yo el coche ahora? – pregunto su madre-. Debes estar cansado.

- No, estoy bien. Puedo conducir –contestó su padre.

- Insisto, Jerome.

Camus con los años había comprendido que su madre hablaba un lenguaje diferente e indirecto. Las palabras tenían un significado distinto dependiendo en que contexto en el que se encontraban. Su madre, casi siempre llamaba a su padre y a él como motes cariñosos, su nombre sólo lo utilizaba cuando estaba molesta, hacía un advertencia o estaba muy preocupada. En este caso le advertía que la dejará conducir. No es que su padre conduzca mal, ni mucho menos, pero odia aparcar y si el pueblo estaba tan lleno como esperaban, les costaría mucho encontrar sitio y eso estresaría muchísimo a su padre y consecuentemente, a quien estuviera a su alrededor.

Al cabo de tres cuartos de hora de buscar sitio, su madre consiguió aparcar. Por suerte no estaban demasiado lejos del restaurante. Pero antes decidieron dar una vuelta por la feria.

La gente se agolpaba en los puestos, los cuales eran en su mayoría de comida y artesanía. Las personas compraban y otras simplemente miraban divertidas los diversos objetos. Su madre siempre se paraba en aquellos puestos donde vendían sales y jabones naturales, ávida para adquirir un nuevo olor o por comprar su estimado jabón de coco y lavanda, que a su hijo le resultaba demasiado dulce, él prefería olores más cítricos.

- Mira Camus jabón de mandarina – dijo su madre al tiempo que le daba dinero al comerciante, para luego dárselo a su hijo, quien lo aceptó de buena gana.

- Hay un puesto de tartas – dijo ilusionado su padre, señalando un puesto más abajo y abarrotado de personas.

- Ni hablar, no vas a picar nada antes de comer – dijo su esposa.

- Pero si yo me lo como todo – reclamó su padre.

- Por eso te lo dice papá – dijo Camus sonriente -. Ya has comido mucho en el desayuno. Luego te quejarás de que te ha subido el colesterol y de que te has engordado.

Su madre reía por el comentario, mientras que su padre murmuraba algo, que sonaba a un reproche.

Después de media hora de estar mirando con sus padres los puestos de venta, ya estaba cansado de sentirse como si fuera una sardina, pues cada vez había más gente. Después de todo odiaba las multitudes, no le agradaba nada que la gente le rozara al pasar, debido a la falta de espacio, o peor aún, que le empujasen como lo estaban haciendo en esos momentos. Entonces decidió que era mejor irse a un sitio un poco más apartado y tranquilo.

- No os importa si yo ya me voy para el restaurante. Así reservo mesa – dijo el joven a sus padres.

- Perfecto, cariño. Aún nos queda por ver unos cuantos puestos – dijo su madre pasándole las bolsas con las compras realizadas. Mientras que su padre ponía cara desesperada, ya que era como él, mucha gente está bien para un rato pero él también había llegado a su límite -. Vamos Jerome.

El joven salió de la muchedumbre en seguida que tuvo una oportunidad. Tomó una callejuela poco transitada. Un poco de tranquilidad por fin, lejos quedaba el barullo de gente, los gritos y la música. Sin embargo, no se sentía a gusto, había algo que no le agradaba nada. Una sensación que se había empezado a manifestar cuando habían entrado en el pueblo, un sentimiento de dolor y tristeza, que iba en aumento cuando pasaba más tiempo, que contrastaba con la realidad del lugar que es alegre y divertido.

- ¿Lo notas verdad? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas -. Tal vez si haya algo en ti, después de todo.

La reacción de Camus fue inmediata, se volvió hacia donde había provenido esa voz. Reconoció enseguida a la persona, pero no le inspiraba mucha confianza. Caminaba hacía él con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón marrón. Pero, ¿de dónde había salido? ¿Y cómo es que no notó su presencia como esta mañana?

- Argol, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó el más joven, continuando andando pero a un paso más lento.

- Seguir órdenes; Milo ha dicho que te cuide. Y eso hago – contestó con el mismo tono indiferente con que le había hablado en su casa.

- No necesito que nadie me cuide.

-A mí me agrada menos que a ti, te lo aseguro – dijo resoplando y siguiéndolo de cerca-. Tú también lo notas, ¿verdad?

- No entiendo qué quieres decir – dijo extrañado. Le había vuelto ha preguntar lo mismo que hacía unos instantes.

- Ese conjunto de sensaciones de dolor, de pena, de odio y de muerte. Tienes ganas de irte y no sabes por qué.

Camus afirmó con la cabeza, aunque no había sentido la mitad de las sensaciones.

- Hace como tres años vinimos a luchar contra los aniquiladores. El enfrentamiento fue catalogado como éxito. Sin embargo, la realidad es que fue un auténtico fracaso – explicó el hombre que aparentaba tener no más de veintitantos, tal vez dos o tres años más que Milo.

- No termino de comprender qué me estás diciendo– dijo simplemente, deteniendo su paso.

- Milo me ha comentado que te ha hablado un poco del enemigo y te ha intentado explicar sobre el cosmos. Pero seguramente no te ha explicado que nuestra vida es una constante cacería desde que nacemos. Todo se reduce a cazar o ser cazados. Los aniquiladores nos buscan desde el mismo momento que respiramos por primera vez. En ese preciso instante se manifiesta por primera vez el cosmos, cuando somos completamente vulnerables, si hay un aniquilador cerca te imaginas que es lo que sucede, ¿no? – explicó Argol quien pudo ver el espanto en la cara del adolescente -. Para desgracia nuestra, la manifestación del cosmos en las niñas es muy poderosa en ese momento, es como una llamarada de luz y energía que impregna el lugar, se puede sentir incluso a kilómetros. Cosa que no sucede en los niños, el cual es muchísimo más débil, no hay punto de comparación entre ambos. El de ellas es como una llamada que continúa durante un tiempo, hasta que el cosmos se adormece nuevamente. Si respondemos nosotros no hay problema, pero en muchas ocasiones, demasiadas, quien responde es un aniquilador, todo termina para ellas y su familia.

- No puede ser cierto. Es demasiado horrible para ser verdad – dijo Camus completamente asqueado y horrorizado. Entonces comenzó a atar cabos por lo que había dicho antes Argol -. Aquí ocurrió algo más que un simple enfrentamiento.

- Ocurrió algo inaudito. Nacieron cuatro niñas con una diferencia de horas. Dos dentro de una misma familia del pueblo y unas gemelas cuando sus padres estaban de visita. La probabilidad de que eso ocurra es prácticamente imposible. Aquella manifestación de los diferentes cosmos fue tan increíble que se sintió en varios kilómetros a la redonda – hizo una pausa para contar las monedas que había sacado del bolsillo.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó ansioso el joven.

- Cinco aprendices con su maestro, un caballero de bronce, y unos aniquiladores llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, sólo que el enemigo llegó unos minutos antes. Tiempo más que suficiente para devorar a las niñas, matar y convertir a los familiares. Los nuestros no tenían ninguna oportunidad, los aniquiladores eran de un nivel que les superaba, cinco ejecutores con un rastreador de nivel cuatro, además de los aniquiladores creados en ese momento. El caballero y los aprendices no pudieron hacer nada, únicamente consiguieron que les siguieran hacia el bosque, evitando más muertes en el pueblo y aguantar hasta que llegaran refuerzos – se dirigió hacía la máquina expendedora y compró un refresco, que bebió con ansiedad -. Cuando llegamos era tarde, ninguno seguía con vida. El enfrentamiento con los aniquiladores no duró mucho, los cuatro que vinimos teníamos un nivel de plata, destruimos al enemigo sin vacilación, pero en realidad habíamos fracasado. Lo único que nos restaba hacer era modificar los recuerdos de la gente y crear una realidad ficticia que enmascarara todo lo que había ocurrido, salvo para nosotros. Cualquiera de nosotros siente que aquí uno de los nuestros ha sido devorado nada más nacer. Este conjunto de sensaciones sólo desaparecerá del lugar con el tiempo, tal vez en cinco o seis años. Te acostumbrarás a esta sensación todos lo hacemos, pero siempre es dolorosa.

Argol que hasta el momento había hablado sin observar a su oyente, se preocupó un poco al notarlo tan pálido. Levantó un ceja y se acercó a él.

- Eh, niño. ¿Estás bien? – preguntó al tiempo que le ponía la mano sobre el hombro.

- Estoy bien – dijo Camus, apartando la mano extraña de su hombro con un manotazo-. No quiero saber nada de vosotros hasta el momento de partir. Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí y mucho menos a mis padres.

El adolescente no se giró ni un solo momento para saber si lo seguían, en su cabeza se repetían las palabras del castaño, las revelaciones hechas no le gustaban nada. Aquello parecía una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla. Se quería ir de allí, ahora mismo. No podía permanecer en ese sitio, ese no era el mejor sitio para pasarlo con su padres. Ahora comprendía el rechazo hacia este lugar, seguramente su sentido le alertó de lo acontecido. Se detuvo un momento y respiró varias veces.

- Cálmate – se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

Debía calmarse o acabaría gritando de rabia. No podía perder la poca templanza que le quedaba y permitir que sus padres vieran lo destrozado que estaba por dentro. De ninguna manera podía consentirlo. Así que, no tenía otra opción de seguir adelante y fingir que no ocurría nada. Dejaría de pensar en la historia que le había contado ese hombre. En el terrible mundo donde iba a ir. Seguramente aquello debía ser como el infierno. Sus ansías de huir se habían avivado, pero no podía de ninguna de las maneras. Ahora sí tenía miles de preguntas, cuando se marchara ya tendría tiempo para ello, así como, para acosar a preguntas y exigir varias explicaciones.

Tal y como había dicho a sus padres, al llegar al restaurante reservó mesa, por suerte aún les quedaba una. Habló con los amigos de sus padres, hasta que éstos llegaron, al cabo de una rato con más bolsas y paquetes. Se sentaron a la mesa y disfrutaron de la comida con una animada charla, riéndose de los chistes malos de su padre, de las historias de su juventud y Camus mantuvo su seriedad característica. Cada vez le costaba más fingir las sonrisas.

Pero los minutos iban pasando uno a uno, sin que se detuviesen. Desde que se habían subido al coche para regresar a casa, después de una comida copiosa con sus padres, Camus miraba el reloj cada diez minutos. Aún quedaban unas horas al atardecer, daba gracias de estar en primavera y que los días fueran cada vez más largos.

El joven desearía poseer el poder para congelar el tiempo, o retrasarlo. ¿Y si sus padres pudieran venir con él? Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes. Podría pedírselo a Milo, no le importaba si tenía que suplicarle y ponerse de rodillas. Sí, eso haría. Permanecerían juntos, como siempre. Pero, qué estaba pensando. No podía hacerlo, eso sería muy egoísta de su parte, hacerles partícipes de un mundo tan horrible, de un mundo del que él quería alejarlos y mantenerles al margen. Eso era lo más sensato y lo supo desde el primer momento que todo aquello había empezado. Aunque por un momento se dejó llevar por la ilusión de que podían seguir juntos.

Sus padres lo dejaron en la entrada del bar, prometiéndole que vendrían a buscarle al atardecer ya que Camus había insistido mucho en ese punto. Los señores Laclaire no comprendían nada, era sábado, podían venirle a buscar en la madrugada o Camus podía quedarse en casa de Pierre a dormir como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. Seguían pensando que su hijo estaba muy raro, demasiado, pero ya sacarían el tema en otro momento.

El joven entró en el bar y vio a Pierre ayudando a su padre a llevar unas cajas a la parte trasera del local, donde harían la fiesta, como en las anteriores ocasiones.

- ¡Llegas pronto! – dijo Pierre al ver a Camus -. Mejor, así me ayudas, ya que los caras de Andrè y Jean no han aparecido. ¡Qué no esperen entrar gratis a la fiesta! Voy a cobrarles el doble por rajados.

- Los amigos también tiene que pagar – dijo Camus cogiendo dos de las cajas y siguiendo a su amigo.

- ¡Claro que no tío! En tu caso, sólo tienes que ayudarme con mi trabajo de lengua – dijo Pierre riéndose.

- ¡Serás cara!

-No hay que confundir las cosas. Amistad y negocios son dos cosas muy diferentes – explicó el pelinegro -. Además mis fiestas son las mejores de la ciudad hasta los mayores quieren venir. Pero no pienso dejar pasar a nadie que tenga más de veintidós años, salvo si son tías y están muy buenas. Y por supuesto nadie que tenga menos de dieciséis.

- Pierre tú tienes esa edad.

- Dentro de tres días, no. Además yo no cuento – se defendió el pelinegro.

Camus se paró en seco al ver como el gran almacén parecía una sala de una discoteca. Desde luego su amigo no había bromeado cuando le dijo que el almacén había mejorado mucho, habían arreglado las paredes y las había pintado de diferentes colores, había instalado focos, incluso había puesto aire acondicionado, había un barra lacada en negro y un expositor de diferentes licores, con un portátil, seguramente lleno de las últimas tendencias en música, además de rock y heavy metal que era lo que más le gusta a su amigo.

-¡A qué mola! – exclamó -. Pienso recuperar mi inversión en un par de fiestas, bueno la de mi padre.

- Me gusta – dijo Camus con una sonrisa. Desde luego Pierre sabía sacar provecho a cualquier cosa, la rehabilitación y acondicionamiento eran impecables.

- Hola chicos – saludó Marie, quien acababa de entrar directamente por la puerta que daba a la calle.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás vendiendo entradas? – preguntó furioso Pierre, quien palideció al ver el rostro enojado de su amiga.

- No me quedan entradas – siseó la chica y le daba un sobre.

- ¡Fantástico! Dinero ven con papá.

El chico abrió el sobre repleto de billetes de diversas cantidades y se puso a contarlo enseguida.

- Ya me he descontado mi parte. El veinticinco por ciento – dijo Marie.

- ¡Qué tú qué! ¡Era el quince! – reclamó Pierre.

- No, era el veinticinco si vendía las entradas antes de que empezase la fiesta y lo he hecho. Así que estamos en paz y no saques más el tema– dijo la chica de tal forma que no admitiría ninguna contradicción. Pierre maldijo entre dientes y se fue hacia la barra para terminar los últimos preparativos.

- Así que va a venir mucha gente – dijo Camus divertido.

- Por supuesto, más vale que Pierre organice la mejor fiesta de su vida porque de lo contrario será la última que organice – dijo haciendo crujir sus nudillos -. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí tan pronto? Te esperaba ver más tarde.

- Voy a tener que irme antes y quería estar un rato con vosotros. Mis padres me vendrán a recoger al atardecer.

- ¡Tan pronto! ¡Hasta Cenicienta tenía hasta la media noche! – exclamó sorprendida la chica. Marie lo miraba fijamente como si fuera un bicho raro -. Vale, ¿qué ocultas?

- No entiendo.

- Soy Marie, nos conocemos desde que íbamos a la guardería y te comías la plastelina porque creías que así crecerías antes.

- Y tú las ceras de color rosa porque no te gustaba tu color de pelo – dijo molesto Camus. No le gustaba que le recordaran esas cosas tan humillantes.

- Hoy estás más raro de lo normal, bueno ayer ya lo estabas. Más bien estás triste, desde que he llegado tienes esa expresión de pena, parece que vas a un funeral y no a una fiesta. ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Marie, yo... - Camus dudó un momento en contarle la verdad, pero no podía. Así como tampoco podía mentirle a ella, era la única capaz de ver a través de él -. Eres mi única amiga, me conoces y siempre me has ayudado, te quiero mucho y me alegro de haberte conocido. Siempre me acordaré de vosotros.

- Camus, me estás asustando. Deja de decir idioteces y cuéntame que es lo que te sucede.

- No puedo, me gustaría... ¡Ah! – gritó de repente. Camus se llevó su mano derecha al pecho, sentía punzadas continuas. El dolor era insoportable, sus piernas no le podían sostener y había caído al suelo. Nunca se había sentido tan mal, además ese olor tan nauseabundo que inunda sus fosas nasales, le está provocando nauseas.

- ¡Llamad a una ambulancia! – gritaba Marie quien intentaba socorrer a su amigo.

- ¡Tranquilo Camus! Ni se te ocurra morirte cabrón – dijo Pierre, quien había ido junto a él cuando oyó gritar a su amigo -. Marie, haz algo. No quieres ser médica, aquí tienes tu primer paciente.

- No me estreses, capullo – decía su amiga al borde de las lágrimas, quien tomaba el pulso al joven en el suelo -. El pulso se está acelerando por momentos. Está muy frío, ¿hipotermia? ¡Ah! ¡Mis manos! – quien se aparta enseguida de Camus, tiritando de frío y las manos azuladas - ¿De dónde ha salido todo este hielo?

No solamente hay hielo alrededor de Camus, sino que está por toda la habitáculo. Así como que está nevando en el interior.

- ¿Qué diablos está pasando? – dice una de las personas que acaba de entrar alarmada por los gritos de los jóvenes pidiendo auxilio.

Camus intenta incorporarse, sigue sintiendo dolor, aunque más bien es una sensación conocida. Ha tenido varias punzadas en el pecho en los últimos días, a estas alturas sospecha que no se trata de un indicio de que su corazón no funcione correctamente, sino una alarma, su cosmos. Además que ha visto algo que le ha aterrado; cinco túnicas marrones. Cinco malditas túnicas marrones demasiado familiares, pero a diferencia de las que ha visto en estos dos últimos días, estas son nuevas y llevan unos extraños dibujos lineales de color blanco sobre sus capuchas y mangas.

- Pierre, dime que los de las túnica son parte de la animación para la fiesta – señalando un punto concreto, al lado de la barra.

- ¿Qué túnicas? Tío, estás alucinando – le contestaba, al tiempo que intentaba que se recostara de nuevo en el suelo -. No deberías levantarte.

- No digas idoteces Pierre. Están junto la barra y se dirigen hacia nosotros. No me gustan nada – dice Marie temblando -. Tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes.

Aniquiladores. Aniquiladores en el almacén. Se alimentan de almas. Todos están en peligro. Es lo único que pensaba Camus.

- ¡Salid de aquí! ¡Huid! – gritó desesperado a todos los presentes -. Si apreciáis vuestras vidas, marchaos.

- Tranquilo chico – intentaba tranquilizarle el padre de Pierre.

De pronto oyeron gritos que provenían del bar. Quienes habían venido en auxilio de los jóvenes se dirigen hacia allí. Lo siguiente que vieron, fue como el padre de Pierre y otro hombre eran lanzados contra la pared y sus rostros tenían una mueca de terror.

- ¡Papá! – gritó desesperado Pierre, quien intentaba ir en auxilio de su progenitor, pero era apresado por Camus por un poderoso agarre que le había inmovilizado.

- Están muertos – no necesitaba comprobar que no tenían pulso para saberlo, su instinto le decía que eran cadáveres -. Lo siento.

- ¡Mientes cabrón! Déjame ir, hijo de puta. Mi padre me necesita – gritaba desesperado su amigo -. ¡Papá, papá!

Entonces entraron al almacén más aniquiladores, llevaban las mismas túnicas de los que ya estaban dentro. Por lo menos había diez. Los otros cinco, que ya estaban con ellos, empezaron a avanzar hacia ellos. Estaban rodeándolos.

- Te hemos encontrado olímpico. No tienes escapatoria – dijo uno de ellos con una voz espectral.

- No os tengo miedo rastreadores – dijo intentando aparentar calma, aunque estaba aterrorizado. Todos aquellos seres rieron, su risa estridente provocó que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Marie comenzó a temblar de miedo.

- ¿Con quién hablas? – preguntó Pierre, quien seguía forcejeando para liberarse.

- ¿Qué son estas personas? – preguntó Marie muy asustada, todavía estaba en el suelo. Camus la miró fijamente, Milo le había dicho que los humanos no podías ver a los aniquiladores, salvo que tuvieran muy desarrolladas la habilidades extrasensoriales, su amiga siempre sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de todo el mundo siempre.

- El olímpico nos ha confundido con uno de nuestros perros – dijo otro de esos seres -. Somos ejecutores, más poderosos que cualquier olímpico y vamos a ...

De repente, aquel ser perdía sus funciones motoras, ya que intentaba moverse y le resultaba imposible. Se estaba convirtiendo en una figura de piedra, alarmando a los demás que se pusieron en una posición defensiva. Camus vio una aura plateada que provenía del exterior y que había hecho polvo la puerta del almacén. Nunca se alegró tanto de ver a alguien que le caía mal.

- Argol, ¿dónde diablos estabas?

Pero éste le ignoraba, observaba a todos esos aniquiladores, en especial a aquel que se había trasmutado en piedra, para luego convertirse en humo blanco.

- Uno menos, sólo quedan catorce. Correréis la misma suerte que vuestros compañeros de afuera, a los que he matado hace un momento – dijo el castaño que los estudiaba a cada uno.

- ¿Quién eres olímpico? – preguntó uno de ellos.

- Os diré mi nombre, para que sepáis quien os ha matado. Soy Argol de Perseo, Caballero de Plata de la Orden de Palas Atenea.

- ¿Un caballero de plata? ¿Dónde está tu armadura? No tienes posibilidades de vencer – se burló uno de esos seres.

- No necesito mi armadura para enfrentarme a unos ejecutores tan penosos como vosotros – dice con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

- Compañeros, hoy devoraremos un caballero de plata. Un plato especial – dijo otro.

Entonces todos los aniquiladores se abalanzaron sobre él, a excepción de tres que quedaron en la retaguardia.

- ¡Camus, llévatelos de aquí! – le ordenó Argol, al tiempo que desaparecía y otros dos aniquiladores se transformaban en piedra.

El joven no se lo pensó ni dos segundos, estiró del brazo de Marie, haciendo que se levantara y en el momento que vio la salida libre, corrió hacia ella con sus dos amigos. Pero uno de aquellos tres seres, que se habían apartado, se abalanzó sobre ellos, golpeando a Camus en el estómago, dicha acción provoco que soltara a su dos amigos, que inmediatamente fueron apresados por los otros dos seres, mientras quien le había golpeado le agarraba del cuello de la camisa.

- Mira a tu destino. Observa como son devorados, luego lo serás tú – dijo al tiempo que se quitaba la capucha y Camus pudo ver su rostro, muy diferente a los que había visto. No había rastro alguno de cicatriz en su rostro, su piel era muy blanca, casi traslúcida. Su cara tenía facciones muy marcadas, en especial la frente y la mandíbulas, las cuales eran muy grande en proporción al resto de su rostro, tenían ojos negros, pero, al igual que los que había visto dos días atrás, no tenían pelo ni vello.

- ¡Camus, ayúdame! – suplicó Marie aterrorizada al ver el rostro de aquel ser y comprender que es lo que iba a suceder a continuación, ya que estaba sobre ella inmovilizando -. Por favor, sálvame.

- ¡Marie! ¡No la toques maldito! – gritaba Camus al tiempo que golpeaba al ser que lo tenía prisionero, pero sin embargo no tenían ningún efecto sobre este. Entonces una suave luz llamó su atención, miró a su derecha y vio a Pierre rodeado de luz, sostenido por los hombros por otro aniquilador que también había descubierto su rostro, podía ver que su piel estaba tatuada de diferentes colores. Pero el tatuaje no estaba fijo sino que se movía sobre la piel de aquel nefasto ser. Nunca había visto esa luz pero no hacía falta, sabía que era aquello y empezó a llorar y a negar con la cabeza-. No, no, no, mi amigo no. Argol ayúdale, por favor.

La luz fue completamente absorbida por aquel ser, quien lazó el cuerpo inerte como si se tratara de basura, cayendo junto a Marie que gritaba histérica.

- Siempre me tocan los humanos normales. No es justo. Hace años que no devoro otras cosa.

Camus no podía dar crédito aquellas palabras. No, no podía ser que Pierre estuviera muerto. Su amigo no debía morir así, devorado por una criatura despreciable. Su amigo tenía que morir de viejo, después de haber vivido una vida llena de fiestas y locuras, de haberse enamorado mil veces . El niño que siempre estuvo a su lado cuando todos le temían o porque lo consideraban raro, el adolescente que se convirtió en su amigo del alma no podía tener ese final. Les mataría a todos. No los perdonaría jamás, él no sería cazado y devorado, su destino era destruirles para proteger a la humanidad y, sobretodo, vengar a Pierre. Y de ninguna manera iba a consentir que Marie tuviera el mismo final que Pierre. Sin saber como, se liberó de la presa del aniquilador partiéndole el brazo, después de que este se congelara gracias a su cosmos.

- Parece ser que este olímpico es más interesante de lo que parece – dijo el ser que había matado a su amigo-. Míralo hasta puedo ver claramente su cosmos.

- Perfecto. Más poderoso me hará – dijo el que Camus había atacado.

- Os mataré – siseó Camus, quien no se había percatado que un aura plateada le estaba rodeando, así como también lo hacía la nieve y el hielo. El almacén se estaba convirtiendo en un congelador.

- No, suéltame – gritó la chica . Estaba muy asustada, el aniquilador estaba sobre ella y una luz oscura proveniente de ese ser la rodeaba -. ¡Camus!

Al oírla gritar, el joven se dirigió hacia ella, pero se encontró en el suelo en el mismo momento que intentó ir a socorrerla. Le habían golpeado los otros dos aniquiladores, le parecía que le habían roto un par de costillas.

- ¡Qué decepción! Creí que nos divertiría un poco antes de devorarlo.

- Parece que no va a ser el caso – dijo el que tenía el brazo roto -. Tal vez tendría que romperte primero todas tus extremidades, para resarcirme.

En el momento que el joven pensaba que este iba ser su final, que lo iban a devorar, al igual que Marie, vio destellos rojos y los tres aniquiladores aullaban de dolor. Sus cuerpos estaban marcados con punto rojos y brillantes, por donde salía humo blanco, para luego desaparecer. Sintió la conocida sensación electrificante y sonrió esperanzado. Allí estaba él, rodeado por un aura dorada que iluminaba todo, como si fuera el mismo sol.

- Milo – murmuró Camus.

- Hola Camus – le saludó con expresión sería y fría. Luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amiga, la cual tenía convulsiones. Milo la tomó entre sus brazos y la miró con tristeza -. Siento mucho lo que te ha ocurrido pequeña, pero no va a dolerte. Morirás siendo humana.

Puso su mano sobre el pecho. Un resplandor rojizo. Marie ya no respiraba. Había muerto. Camus lo comprendió enseguida, Milo había matado a su amiga, quien yacía inerte en el suelo junto a Pierre.

- ¿Por qué? Maldito seas. Te odio – gritaba el joven desesperado.

Sus dos amigos estaban muertos, los dos amigos que había querido proteger, habían sido asesinado, uno por un aniquilador y ella por ese hombre que había destruido su vida para siempre. Dejó que el odio y la furia le invadiera por completo. Se levantó ignorando todo el dolor que sentía para atacar a Milo y corrió hacia él enloquecido. Ignoró los destellos rojos a su alrededor, no veía como los aniquiladores que intentaban acercársele se convertían en humo, e hizo caso omiso al aura dorada que envolvía a la suya protegiéndole de cualquier posible ataque. Únicamente podía fijar su atención en la figura de Milo inmóvil, sin expresión de sentimiento alguno en su rostro y que no hacía nada para detener el derechazo que le había asestado en su pómulo izquierdo. Su mano derecha le dolía mucho, parecía que se la había roto al chocar contra el rostro de aquel hombre, había sido como golpear el acero, cuando retiro su puño del rostro de Milo, sólo había una leve rojez.

- ¿Por qué la has matado? – preguntó Camus llorando y golpeándolo de nuevo. Esta vez oyó el crujir de sus huesos.

- No podía permitir que ella se convirtiera en el enemigo – respondió con voz apagada el de cabellos azul púrpura.

- No entiendo nada. Me vas a volver loco – gritaba como un poseso el más joven. Golpeaba con su mano sana el pecho de Milo, así como su rostro, pero ya no con la misma violencia de antes. El más mayor le sujetó de las muñecas, deteniendo sus bruscos movimientos.

- No escuchas cuando se te explican las cosas. Los aniquiladores se alimentan de las almas de los humanos o los convierten en uno de ellos . A tu amigo lo devoraron, ¿no viste como absorbían su alma, su luz? – Camus asiente con la cabeza -. Tu amiga corrió peor suerte, el aniquilador decidió convertirla. Aquellos que son recién convertidos son muy poderosos pero si muy violentos y despiadados, conservan su apariencia humana, combatir con ellos resulta más complicado. No quería que la vieras convertida en uno de ellos. Siento mucho que estén muertos.

- La zona está limpia ahora, demasiados ejecutores para ser una casualidad, alguien dio la voz de alarma. Si seguimos por más tiempo aquí, vendrán más – dijo Argol, se le veía un poco cansado y en su hombro había una herida sangrante-. Aphrodite y su equipo llegarán en unos minutos, se encargará de todo. Debemos irnos ahora.

- No, aún no me he despedido de mis padres – gritó Camus, recibiendo una mirada furibunda de Argol.

- ¿Cuántos? – preguntó Milo al de ojos azules.

- Unas catorce personas están muertas, tres están con un pie en la tumba y veintitrés heridas graves – contestó Argol, quien tenía su mirada fija en el más joven.

- ¿Has oído Camus? Toda esa gente está muerta o herida por mi culpa. Porque he permitido que te quedaras más tiempo en este lugar. No voy a permitir que pasemos ni un segundo más, aquí – dijo Milo, el adolescente enfrentó su mirada, la cual era rojiza -. Duerme.

Y Camus se desvaneció.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Siento mucho haber tardado tanto tiempo en subir este capítulo, pero es que me quede completamente atascada con las últimas escenas, no me gustaba como quedaba, lo cambie todo una y otra vez, deje pasar el tiempo (sobretodo esto último es lo que hice más) por si la inspiración o mi cerebro hacían un milagro. Así que, me quedó esto que no me termina de convencer pero es que ya no podía más, en especial cuando los capítulos siguientes están en marcha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que estos únicamente son de su creador (Masami Kuramada) y de las personas y entidades que posean algún derecho sobre ellos. No hay intención de lucro alguno con la publicación de esta historia.

_**Advertencias: **_Es un fic yaoi en un universo alternativo alejado del canon por lo que sus personajes serán "diferentes". Si por algún motivo consideras que este fic puede herir tus sentimientos, por favor no continúes. Muchas gracias.__

Capítulo IV

Se sentía cansado, no, más bien entumecido, en especial su mano derecha y tenía ciertas molestias en las costillas. Estaba reposando sobre algo blando y mullido, seguramente un colchón, pero no en su cama, ya que la suya era mucho más firme. ¿Dónde estaba entonces?

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, tras la oscuridad de los primeros segundos, comenzó a ver sombras borrosas, parpadeó varias veces con el fin de que su vista se aclarara algo más. Sus ojos se habituaron enseguida a la escasa luz de la estancia y en el fondo agradeció que no hubiera más claridad, ya que le estaba empezando a dar jaqueca. ¡Fantástica forma de despertar!

No reconocía el lugar, el cual estaba iluminado por… ¿un cristal brillante? Curiosa lámpara. Estaba a su derecha sobre una especie de superficie plana de madera, una mesita o lo que fuera. Con la vista recorrió un poco el lugar. Aquellas sombras, cada vez más definidas, no le resultaban familiares con su cuarto ni con algún otro sitio que conociera. Además había un fuerte olor a incienso o algo que se le asemejaba, ya que era la primera vez que olía algo semejante. Le producía desagrado, demasiado intenso para su gusto, haciendo que sintiera náuseas. ¡Esto mejoraba por momentos!

—¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntó así mismo en voz alta.

Se sorprendió. Aquella voz tan ronca que acababa de oír, ¿era suya?. Su boca estaba reseca y su garganta áspera. Necesitaba beber algo cuanto antes, y a ser posible, agua fresca. Pero no era la única incomodidad, todo su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor. Notaba que tenía calor, mucho calor. Acaso se encontraba en una sauna. Pero el calor no provenía del exterior, sino que venía de él. ¿Por qué?

Necesitaba con urgencia recordar qué diablos había pasado para que se encontrara en semejante estado. ¿Se había vuelto a emborrachar? ¿Qué demonios le había dado Pierre esta vez? No, esto no tenía que ver con la resaca que tuvo de fin de año. En toda su vida no se había sentido tan hecho mierda. Por favor, si él nunca estaba cansado, siempre en forma, tanto físicamente como mentalmente y ahora por primera vez en su vida se sentía acabado y enfermo. Él era un joven con una gran vitalidad, el mejor deportista, quien podía correr diez quilómetros más rápido que nadie y no sentirse cansado, participar un campeonato de cualquier tipo y vencer a todos sin esfuerzo. Él no era como los demás porque él era diferente.

"_Pareces humano, pero no lo eres. Tú eres uno de los nuestros"_ Oyó de pronto en su mente una voz masculina que le agradó en exceso. Varios recuerdos vinieron a su memoria, sobreponiéndose los unos a las otros sin ningún orden, algunos difusos y completamente distorsionados, otros nítidos como si estuviera viéndolo ahora mismo. Simplemente eran las vivencias que había tenido en los últimos días, sus memorias. Aquel hombre de ojos enigmáticos que había trastocado todos los cimientos de lo que había creído cierto hasta ahora, ese hombre que le había alejado de la vida que conocía para siempre y que le despertaba emociones, las cuales jamás había sentido hacia nadie; los monstruos que se alimentan de almas y luego... Su dolor de cabeza iba en aumento así como el del resto de su cuerpo. Estaba recordando. Recordó todo. Todos sus pensamientos y recuerdos se ordenaron. Aquel dolor no físico regresó.

—¡MARIE, PIERRE! ¡DEJADLES!—gritó desesperado, incorporándose.

—¡Tranquilo Camus! —dijo alguien intentando calmarle, al mismo tiempo que le sujetaba por los hombros e intentaba que se volviera a tumbar—. Nadie va a hacerte daño.

—¡Mis amigos no, malditos cabrones! —gritó agitado Camus. En realidad tenía temblores, espasmos que no podía controlar.

—Cálmate chico.

—¡Suéltame! ¿Quién eres tú, bastardo? —preguntó aquella persona con dos puntitos rojos y ridículos en la frente. Además, ¿dónde están sus cejas?

Aquella persona se volvió hacia atrás, una abertura de luz intensa acababa de aparecer, seguramente una puerta al abrirse. La luz deslumbró a Camus, quien cerró los ojos de inmediato ¿qué le pasaba con su visión?. ¿Por qué era tan sensible ahora?. Escuchó que aquel desconocido decía algo en una lengua incomprensible. También oyó unos pasos apresurados que se alejaban. Pero no era lo único que oía. Su propio latido y el de la otra persona, el suyo es rápido y arrítmico, mientras que el otro es todo lo contrario. Así como también, ruidos que no conseguía distinguir, molestos y que acrecentaban su deseo de silencio. Quería el silencio absoluto. Su jaqueca que se había convertido en una migraña lo agradecería.

Empeoraba por segundos. Le está faltando el aire. Necesita más aire. Comienza a respirar de forma agitada como si cada aliento fuera el último. Cada vez se encuentra más mareado. Hace más calor, demasiado, es como si su sangre hirviera. Estaba bañado en sudor, le desagrada en demasía la sensación de estar mojado y no por causa del agua. Abrió los ojos con la esperanza de que le ayudara a sentirse mejor, pero fue peor. Los síntomas que sentía se acrecentaron. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, sudaba más y los espasmos eran más violentos.

De mala manera intentaba apartarse de esa persona desconocida que le repetía que se calmara.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —gritó Camus mirando con odio los ojos azules que le miraban con suma preocupación.

Comenzó a golpear al desconocido con una violencia inaudita para el estado en el que se encontraba. A pesar de lo mal que se encontraba, su fuerza física no se había visto afectada, sino todo lo contrario, se sentía más fuerte. Pero a la otra persona no parecía afectarle para nada sus golpes, era como si no sintiera nada. Eso le irritó, golpeándole con más violencia, pero todo seguía igual, sus bruscos y dañinos movimientos no parecía que provocase nada de dolor en aquel extraño, seguía sujetándole e intentando que se recostara de nuevo. Pero de repente, le soltó, debía haber hecho algo que había tenido el efecto que deseaba.

Se levantó de la cama, intentando poner la mayor distancia entre ambos, retrocedió hasta que se chocó con la pared a sus espaldas. El suelo estaba frio, sus pies descalzos se hundían en algo blando y que crujió a cada uno de sus pasos. Nieve. Nieve en una habitación cerrada. Se ve que él es el responsable, en los últimos días le pasaba constantemente. Pero seguía teniendo calor, cuando debería sentir el frío.

De hecho debía hacer más frío. Debía haber más nieve para que refrescara el lugar, y también hielo. Pensó.

Entonces vio algo que le produjo horror. Las sombras de la habitación desaparecían convirtiéndose en diferentes objetos cubiertos por el hielo y la nieve. Todo ello debido a que algo estaba iluminando la estancia y la causa de ello era un aura plateada, un aura fría que le rodeaba y que emanaba de él. Y otra vez, resonaba aquella voz en su cabeza _"Es lo que nos diferencia de los humanos. Tú también brillarás"_

—No, no, no, no—negaba abrumado el más joven. Su cuerpo continuaba ardiendo, a pesar de que aquello que le rodeaba era helador.

—Tranquilo es el cosmos. Procura serenarte —dijo el extraño de cabellos lilas y largos, quien comenzó también a brillar, una luz dorada le envolvía, extendiéndose por la habitación, intentado rodear la luz plateada.

—¡No lo quiero! Yo soy humano. No soy uno de vosotros. ¡Aléjate de mí monstruo! —gritó Camus encolerizado, apretando con fuerza sus puños.

Su mano derecha crujió. Era normal, se la había dañado seriamente cuando golpeó a Milo en el rostro, se recordó. Por cierto, ¿dónde estaba ese asesino? ¿Dónde estaba ese hombre de mirada enigmática y ojos hechizantes? Ese hombre que le hacía sentir esas emociones tan contradictorias. Quería verle. Necesitaba verle.

—¡MILO! —llamó gritando, al sentir como algo en su interior refulgía furioso e incontrolable. Necesitaba ver el responsable de todo aquello—.¿Dónde estás?

El suelo, las paredes y el techo empezaron a temblar. Su cosmos se estaba intensificando, así lo sentía, no podía controlar esa cosa que emanaba de su interior. Una parte de él ni quería hacerlo. Sólo deseaba que el dolor cesara, que el calor que sentía desapareciera. Quería que todo volviera a ser como antes y lo vivido fuera una terrible pesadilla.

—Si sigues así, vas a lastimarte —le habló la otra persona con calma y sinceridad. Si Camus estuviese menos confundido y colérico habría notado la preocupación hacia él.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde están mis padres? ¿Están vivos? —exigió saber el muchacho desesperado—.¡Contéstame ahora mismo!

— Hola Camus. Veo que ya has despertado —saludó alguien que acababa de entrar en la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta. La luz ya no le molestaba, de hecho dentro de la estancia había una mayor iluminación que en el pasillo.

El más joven reconoció enseguida de quien se trataba. Esa voz y esa figura estaban gravadas a fuego en su mente. El culpable de toda aquella situación. La persona que le salvo de la muerte, quien le habló de la existencia de otro mundo, uno donde habitan seres que ni en sus peores temores había imaginado.

—Asesino —siseó Camus. Recordó a Marie, como dejó ella de respirar para siempre en brazos de ese hombre.

—Lamento esta situación Mu. Te prometo que te compensaré por todas las molestias que te hayamos ocasionado —dijo el recién llegado al de los caballos lilas y lisos, los cuales están atados con una cinta al final de la cabellera.

—No te preocupes. Siempre es un placer ayudarte Milo —le responde el otro sonriéndole—. Pero me preocupa el niño.

—¿A quién llamas niño? —preguntó furibundo Camus y su cosmos se manifestó aún más, haciéndose más compacto, materializándose en aquella fría aura. La habitación en la que se encontraban se había convertido en un congelador, completamente blanca y helada—. ¿Dónde están mis padres? Si no me lleváis con ellos, os arrepentiréis. Quiero verles ahora.

Aquello ya no le horrorizaba como le había provocado en un primer momento. Ahora, era todo lo contrario, se sentía tan seguro, tan poderoso, sus dolores y mareos estaban desapareciendo o acaso se había acostumbrado a ello. Se sentía bien. Aunque al mismo tiempo una parte de él, despreciaba ese poder, si no lo tuviera nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Su única preocupación sería la nota del examen para entrar en la universidad.

—Camus recobra el sentido, ¿no ves que te estás lastimando? —dijo Milo mostrando calma.

—Yo no quiero esto —dijo el más joven. Señaló a su alrededor, aquella aura se intensificaba más y se enfrentaba a la dorada de aquel que respondía al nombre de Mu—. Pero pienso utilizarlo, si es necesario, contra vosotros.

—No seas ridículo. Es una birria de cosmos en comparación a los nuestros —espetó el de cabellos ensortijados —. Incluso el enano de Kiki te vencería.

—Enfurecerlo no creo que sea el mejor método para calmarle, Milo —le increpó Mu.

La reacción de Camus fue inmediata, una onda de energía helada salió de su mano ilesa y pasó al lado de Milo, golpeando la pared. Ahora la habitación tenía dos puertas y la nueva era el doble de ancha que la antigua, además que la pared se había convertido en hielo.

—¡Llevadme con mis padres! —ordenó Camus—. ¡Puedo protegerles! ¡Ahora sí puedo!

—Ya los estás protegiendo. Alejándote de ellos lo haces —explicó Milo—. Es la única manera que tienes para ello, de momento.

—¡Mentira!. Empiezo a entender como funciona esto del cosmos. Puedo vivir con ellos y defenderlos de esos devoradores de almas —rebatió—. ¡Mira que energía tengo! La situación será diferente esta vez.

—Protegerás a tus padres como lo hiciste de tus amigos —dijo fríamente Milo—. Verás como son devorados o, me obligarás a matarles para que no se conviertan en el enemigo, tal y como ocurrió con tu amiga. La situación no cambiará en nada, sólo habrá más dolor y tu alma se resquebrajará más. Camus recapacita, por favor. No seas necio.

Aquellas palabras fueron peor que cualquier golpe que pudiera recibir, de hecho esperaba algo así por parte de estos hombres. Pero aquello fue demoledor, porque en el fondo de su ser, su sentido y su lógica, le decían que aquello que acababa de escuchar era cierto y verídico, a pesar de tener todo aquel poder emanando de él no sería suficiente, esa energía parecía tener conciencia propia y le animaba a desafiar aquellos hombres a doblegarlos ante su poder. Doblegarle a él, sobretodo someterle. Pero ¿qué diablos estaba pensando? Esto está mal. ¿Qué le está ocurriendo?

—Camus escúchame con atención. Si no te calmas, te vas a consumir —volvió a hablar Milo, quien estaba ahora a escasos centímetros de él, rodeado como él por el aura plateada, la cual parecía no afectarle como al resto de objetos del dormitorio.

No había visto como se había movido. En un segundo estaba en la entrada de la estancia y al siguiente estaba enfrente de él, tan cerca que podía olerle. Huele tan bien.

—Milo —susurró Camus. Ese hombre había cambiado todo, quien le provocaba emociones tan contradictorias. Poseedor de unos ojos que no podía dejar de mirar, ese rostro perfecto que quería acariciar, con esos labios levemente carnosos y tan apetecibles. Quería enredar sus manos en ese cabello, atraer su cuerpo hacia el suyo y sentir su piel.

—Camus, por favor, déjame que te ayude —dijo acariciando la mejilla helada del muchacho. Su mano estaba cálida, era tan agradable sentir esa calidez, no tenía nada que ver con el calor intenso que había sentido hace unos momentos. Quería esa calidez sólo para él.

—Debería odiarte. Tú mataste a Marie. Tú me has separado de mi familia —dijo Camus atrapando la mano que le había acariciado con la suya propia y apretándola con fuerza. Sin embargo en su tono de voz no había recriminación alguna, simplemente tristeza y confusión—. Pero no puedo. Me resulta imposible, ¿por qué?

El hombre le miró con detenimiento y algo de sorpresa. Su mirada se dulcificó.

—Todo va ir bien. Escúchame con atención por favor — la voz de Milo era pausada y serena. No hizo amago de querer liberar su mano—. Uno de los ejecutores te hirió de gravedad, tu cosmos ha reaccionado, para ser más específicos ha despertado de forma abrupta, intentando curarte. Está descontrolado, no sólo está emanado sino que también te está ofuscando las emociones y confundiéndote. Debes centrarte y tomar el control del mismo, de lo contrario si sigue así, explotará y morirás.

—No pude proteger a Pierre ni a Marie, no puedo proteger a mis padres. Da igual si muero, de todas maneras mis padres ya creen que estoy muerto —cerró los ojos intentando visualizar a sus seres queridos—. No sirvo para nada.

—¡Idiota! —le gritó Milo agarrándole del cuello con su mano libre, acortando más las distancias entre ellos—. ¡No me decepciones ahora! ¿No recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes de perder la conciencia?

El más joven abrió los ojos. Lo único que recordaba de aquellos traumáticos instantes era la mirada rojiza de Milo y todos aquellos sentimientos de rabia hacia el hombre que tenía enfrente y odio hacia los aniquiladores. Sentía tanta impotencia, exactamente igual que ahora.

—Dijiste que querías venganza. ¿Acaso no quieres vengar a tus amigos?. Porque yo sí quiero hacerlo, Camus. ¿Qué quieres tú?

Buena pregunta era esa. Hasta hace unos momentos quería regresar junto a sus padres como fuera, vivir con ellos, protegerles de esas criaturas e intentar llevar una vida como la de siempre. Pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de ello. Sí, es cierto que quería vengar a sus amigos y matar a esas criaturas. Aunque de repente se sentía tan inútil, el poder que tanta seguridad le había dado no podía sacarle de la cabeza que era un fracasado. No pudo hacer nada por sus amigos cuando realmente le habían necesitado. Si volvía al lado de sus padres estos correrían la misma suerte que aquéllos o peor le temerían por ser poseedor de semejantes capacidades, no lo verían como su hijo. ¿Y si les mataba?. Ahora mismo no controlaba nada, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Se estaba perdiendo en todos esos pensamientos y emociones contradictorias. Él no era así, siempre en control, siempre lógico, la razón prima sobre los sentimientos.

Pero miró más dentro de él, había algo más, otra cosa en lo más profundo de su ser que jamás había permitido que saliera a la superficie. Una sensación que siempre había desechado y nunca lo había conseguido. Soledad. A pesar de saber que sus padres le amaban, tanto como él a ellos, y de tener amigos increíbles, una parte de él se sentía sola e incomprendida de forma permanente. Siempre la había ignorado y eso le hacía sentir un poco desgraciado y avergonzado. Pero esa soledad desapareció un poco cuando conoció a esos hombres extraños con gabardinas negras, cuando unos ojos azules púrpuras se encontraron con los suyos.

—Milo —llamó el otro hombre que estaba con ellos en la estancia—. Su cosmos puede alcanzar su punto más álgido en cualquier momento y explotará. ¡Hay que hacer algo!

—¿Has oído a Mu? Te lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿qué quieres Camus? Si quieres morir, dejaré que tu cosmos estalle y entonces desaparecerás. Serán unos bonitos fuegos artificiales.

—Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? —preguntó alarmado Mu, quien intensificó su cosmos para rodear más el del muchacho y constreñirlo a retroceder, ya que hasta el momento había evitado que los efectos se produjera fueran de la estancia. Pero una tercera aura, proveniente de Milo se lo impidió—. Milo, por Atenea qué estás haciendo.

—Tú decides si morir o si vivir —dijo Milo ignorando a un angustiado Mu, para luego susurrarle a Camus—. Aunque morir sin luchar es una decisión de cobardes, no creo que seas uno de ellos. Vive, por favor.

El muchacho observó intensamente, esos hermosos ojos suplicantes le imploraban que escogiese vivir. Algo en su interior gritó desgarrador, pidiendo vivir, pidiendo luchar, pidiendo venganza por aquellos que no volvería a ver, suplicando por no sentirse solo otra vez.

—Ayúdame, por favor —dijo al fin Camus.

—Eso siempre. Confía en mí, todo va ir bien. Yo estoy contigo —dijo Milo, al tiempo que su aura dorada se comenzó a entremezclar con la plateada del joven, sin que la combatiera como había ocurrido con la de Mu antes. Ambos cosmos se mezclaban—. Ahora podrás controlarlo mejor, tú eres el que mandas. No el cosmos.

—¿Cómo?

—Cierra tus ojos. Relaja todos tus músculos. Respira y aspira profundamente. Calma tus miedos y tus emociones. Vacía tu mente. Escucha el latir de mi corazón, sé que lo oyes, concéntrate en su ritmo, intenta que el tuyo le siga —le instruía Milo. Camus hacía lo que se le pedía—. Perfecto, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Siente el cosmos, siente como fluye por cada célula de tu ser, cada átomo. Controla su flujo como si fuera tu respiración. Siente mi cosmos que se mezcla.

El más joven sintió un pulso, algo palpitante que no tenía nada que ver con el bombeo de su sangre, era su cosmos, percibía como fluía de cada una de las células de su cosmos. No, no provenía de allí. Sino de algo mucho más profundo, más etéreo. Era una sensación tan extraña, ya no era simplemente una sensación de poder, había algo más, algo que jamás había sentido. Es tan increíble. ¿Acaso esto era sentir las estrellas?

—Perfecto, ya has conectado. Ahora hay que ser uno con el cosmos, es la única forma de controlarlo. Es muy sencillo, simplemente tienes que aceptarlo. Aceptar quien eres.

Aquello confundió a Camus. ¿Qué quería decir?. ¿A qué se refería?. Él ya no sabía quién era. Ahora todo era distinto. Nada era como antes. La desesperación le invadió por completo. Abrió los ojos abruptamente, las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas.

—Ya no sé quién soy y estoy sólo — se sentía tan asustado, tan aterrado.

—¿Ah, no? —dijo extrañado Milo—. Pues yo sí. Eres Camus, siempre serás Camus. No estás sólo, yo estoy aquí.

Entonces una sonrisa radiante apareció en el rostro de aquel hombre, influyendo seguridad en el angustiado chico.

—Tienes razón, soy Camus —y sonrió. Todo se volvió oscuro para él, pero antes de perder el conocimiento oyó a Milo.

—Sabía que no me equivocaba contigo, futuro Caballero de Acuario.

Cuando se despertó de nuevo, se sentía un poco abatido pero ya no tenía dolor alguno. Volvía a estar tumbado sobre algo mullido, pero más blando que antes. Era de día, la luz anaranjada se colaba entre las cortinas de las dos ventanas. No parecía la misma estancia, de hecho juraría que esta era más pequeña. Levanto la mirada hacia el techo, el cual era todo de madera y tallado con motivos geométricos.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó una voz amable.

El joven se volvió hacia las ventanas de nuevo y vio alguien donde hace unos instantes no había nadie. Era la misma persona de antes, cabellos lilas y lisos, con dos punto rojos sobre la frente y sin cejas, que tío tan raro que se depilaba las cejas. Había oído su nombre, ¿cuál era?

—Me encuentro mejor, gracias —contestó. Entonces recordó que había hecho un boquete enorme en la pared. Ese pensamiento le sobresaltó y miró hacia donde había producido los terribles desperfectos. Pero todo parecía estar bien, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada—. Pero, yo…

—Estás en otra habitación. No te preocupes por los desperfectos. Mi hermano más pequeño hace desastres muchísimo peores —le tranquilizó.

Se fijó en la extraña vestimenta que llevaba. No era para nada el estilo occidental, llevaba dos prendas sobrepuesta una camisa y encima un manto holgado, la parte izquierda le parece más larga que la derecha, sujeto por dos cinturones de tela roja. El pantalón era amplio también. No le gustaba nada ese tipo de ropa.

—¿Dónde está Milo? —preguntó preocupado por saber cómo estaba.

El hombre señaló detrás de él. Se volteó. Allí estaba. Dormido en una especie de butaca, por así decirlo, tapado con una manta. Su expresión era relajada y apacible, su cabeza estaba levemente ladea a un lado. Parecía cansado. Camus no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al verle.

—Es un cabezota, toda la vida lo ha sido. Pero por fin se ha dormido —comentó el otro—. No ha querido dejarte ni un instante en los cuatro días que has estado convaleciente. ¡Menudo susto nos diste a todos!

—¿Cuatro días? —se sorprendió Camus alzando su voz, casi gritando. Tanto tiempo había pasado.

Milo murmuró algo en sueños y se movió para acomodarse mejor, haciendo que se destapara un poco. El más joven lamentó haber levantado tanto su voz, no quería despertarle. Pero aquel hombre siguió durmiendo.

—Procura no hacer mucho ruido. Me ha costado mucho hacerle beber tés e infusiones de tilo, pasiflora y espino albar para conseguir que durmiera un poco. No hace ni media hora que ha cerrado los ojos. Durante estos días que ha estado a tu lado no ha dormido por cuidarte —explicó el hombre de cabellos lilas que fue junto al otro para colocarle mejor la manta. Luego se dirigió al joven, que miraba la escena, curioso —. Mi nombre es Mu Hephaistosos, es un placer conocerte.

El hombre que acaba de presentarse extendió su mano hacia el joven, quien dio la suya como autoreflejo y la estrechó, el otro le devolvió el apretujón con fuerza.

—Yo soy Camus Jerome Laclaire, mucho gusto, creo.

—Seguramente debes tener hambre, apenas te hemos podido alimentar, únicamente líquidos y sueros, en los escasos momentos que recuperabas la conciencia —Camus asintió.

No recordaba nada de eso, para él era como si no hubiera pasado más que unos instantes. Se percató que llevaba una camiseta y unos pantalones amplios que desde luego no eran suyos, ¿dónde estaba su ropa? Se sentía fresco y limpio. Sin duda alguien le había cambiado y lavado. El de los lunares sin cejas le había dicho que Milo había estado a su lado todo el tiempo, le cuidaba. Eso incluía cambiarlo, lavarlo y ayudarle en otras necesidades fisiológicas. Ante el pensamiento de que Milo lo hubiera visto desnudo, le hubiera lavado o tocado empezó a notar que sus mejillas ardían. No quería ni imaginar que le había ayudado a… a… y le había tocado allí. ¡Oh por Dios!. ¡Qué vergüenza!

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Mu, quien puso su mano en la frente para comprobar su temperatura —.No parece que tengas fiebre.

—No, estoy bien. Sólo tengo hambre —balbuceó Camus, intentando no pensar en ciertas cosas.

Mu sonrió y se dirigió hacia los pies de la cama, donde el más joven se percató que había diversos alimentos. Y le dijo:

— Te he traído, fruta, cereales, leche, té, queso y algo de pan de especies. Espero que te guste, sino puedo pedir que te preparen otra cosa.

—No, está bien —agradeció Camus, su estómago rugió hambriento al ver la comida. Enseguida que tuvo alcance a la bandeja, empezó a comer sin recato alguno.

—Procura no atragantarte y bebe algo —le sugirió el hombre, quien prendió unas varillas azules de incienso cerca de donde se encontraba Milo.

El olor era muy refrescante y agradable, a medida que inhalaba el humo azulado que desprendían, el adolescente se sentía más relajado y tranquilo.

—¿Seguro que él está bien? —preguntó un poco preocupado.

—Sí, únicamente duerme. Dudo que sea por mucho, siempre ha tenido el sueño muy ligero, desde que éramos pequeños se despertaba por cualquier cosa —le respondió Mu—. Quiero que descanse un poco. Aunque cuando se despierte va enfadarse conmigo por haberle drogado, pero era la única manera que él reposase.

—¿Y era necesario llegar a ese extremo? —a Camus empezaba a no gustarle este adulto con un nombre que suena como el mugido de una vaca y ridículos puntitos en la frente, que se depila las cejas. Además que era eso que sentía, ¿celos de que se conocieran desde hace mucho? A lo mejor eran parientes. Sí, eso. Pero por qué le importaba tanto la relación que tuviera con ese Adonis. No acaba de pensar eso, ¿verdad?. ¡Seguro que es por culpa del cosmos que se sienta así!

—Con Milo Dante, en ocasiones, hay que llegar a este tipo de extremos. Tiene tendencia a ponerse en situaciones complicadas y peligrosas —explicó. Su mirada serena se endureció—. Espero que esas ansias de regresar con tus padres adoptivos hayan desaparecido.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy adoptado?

—Vaya, pensé que ya que te quedabas unos días para despedirte alguno de ellos te habría explicado algo.,

—Milo y Argol me han hablado del enemigo, del cosmos y de la lucha. Así como también, de que no soy humano, la existencia de otras especies y algunas cosas más. Aún me siento confundido y algunos recuerdos no sé si son imaginación mía.

—Bueno, eso es mejor que nada. Puedo decirte que sé que eres adoptado no porque ellos me lo hayan contado, sino porque en el Olimpo hay una ley fundamental, desde la Tragedia, que implica también traer a los familiares directos y más cercanos, especialmente a los más jóvenes y los progenitores.

— Espera un momento, me estás diciendo que si no fuera adoptado mis padres estarían aquí.

—Sí —afirmó Mu—. Aphrodite está buscando acerca de tus orígenes, tal vez encuentre más de los nuestros en tu familia de sangre. De todas maneras los traerá si los encuentra.

—¡Vaya mierda! —dijo molestó Camus—. No quiero. No es justo que esos que me abandonaron puedan vivir aquí y a los que me amaron de verdad, los padres que me acogieron en su corazón y me dieron todo su amor, tenga que pasar por el dolor que deben estar padeciendo.

—Sí, es injusto —Mu no se molestó en negarlo—. Seguramente debes pensar que somos unos insensibles por hacerte pasar a ti y tus progenitores por esto. Algún día entenderás porqué lo hacemos, porqué actuamos de esta forma. Es pronto para que nos juzgues Camus.

El joven continuó comiendo en silencio. Tenía muchas preguntas, pero no tenía muchas ganas de oír sus respuestas si tenían que desagradarle o molestarle como la anterior. Tal vez más adelante, después de todo eso iba a ser su vida.

— Tu cosmos es interesante. Creo que sólo he notado algo muy similar en otras tres personas, se parece muchísimo al de los miembros de la familia Vasiltorovoh, tal vez tengáis algún vínculo en el pasado —dijo Mu rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

—No me interesa —dijo cortante—. Sólo me importa saber qué es lo que me ocurrió y si puede volver a sucederme. Milo dijo que mi cosmos había despertado y que quería curarme las heridas que esos malditos me hicieron y creo que eso fue peligroso.

Aunque pensó que en aquellos momentos no le había importado morir.

—Para ser más exactos podías haberte convertido en polvo estelar. Tu cosmos despertó, como has dicho, y no hacía otra cosa que elevarse, expandiéndose hacia el infinito, hubiera consumido tu vida en cuestión de segundos —explicó el hombre de los dos lunares rojos. Aquello asustaba ahora al más joven, sin lugar a dudas había estado en grave peligro.

—Fue asombroso como lo controlaste, como se adaptó al flujo del cosmos de Milo y se combinó con el suyo, lo que hiciste lleva años aprenderlo. Pero para estar más tranquilos hemos bloqueado algo de ese poder para que no vuelva a ocurrir, al menos hasta que no tengas más conocimiento sobre el mismo —le tranquilizó Mu. Aunque Camus no terminó de comprender muy bien lo que le había explicado, sólo que ya no estaba en peligro y todo gracias al hombre que dormía en ese sillón.

—Me gustaría saber si mis padres están bien y cómo terminó todo aquello antes de irme de mi ciudad —pidió Camus. Esperaba encontrar molestia en el rostro de aquel hombre de piel pálida, sin embargo encontró comprensión.

—Eres recurrente, pero es algo normal después de todo. Basta con que sepas que estarán bien, tendrán toda la asistencia médica y psicológica necesaria, así como los habitantes de tu ciudad. Para tapar el ataque lo hemos convertido en un accidente, una explosión de gas en el lugar que ha tenido un resultado trágico de veinte cuatro muertos y treinta heridos —le respondió Mu.

Sintió una punzada al oír que había muerto tanta gente. Toda una conmoción para aquella localidad, en la que todos se conocían.

—Parece que estáis acostumbrados a hacer este tipo de cosas.

—Desgraciadamente sí —afirmó con un semblante triste—. Cuando estudies nuestra historia, averiguarás que la historia de la humanidad no es la que tú sabías y que se han cubierto muchos hechos históricos por nosotros que creías ciertos y auténticos. Aunque lo primero que aprenderás junto como controlar el cosmos y desarrollarlo, es comunicarte y entenderte con los demás habitantes del Olimpo.

—Perdón, yo no he tenido problemas en ese campo —dijo extrañado.

—Porque te hemos hablado en tu lengua natal. En el Olimpo la lengua oficial es el griego, más bien una evolución propia de lo que debes conocer como griego antiguo, todos los habitantes la conocen y la utilizan. A parte que luego está la propia de cada familia y es de lo más normal encontrarte personas que hablen más lenguas diferentes, nacemos en cualquier parte.

Tantos años estudiando y perfeccionando el inglés porque era una de las lenguas con mayor predominio en el mundo, cuando debía ser el francés y ahora resulta que esta raza hablaba otra de la que no tenía ni la más mínima idea, griego antiguo. Bueno, no es tan raro después de todo se llaman olímpicos. Se lamentó Camus mentalmente.

—En esta casa los únicos que hablan francés somos mi padre y yo. Los demás no van a entenderte si les hablas en tu lengua, ¿hablas alguna otra?

—Sí, inglés y algo de alemán —contestó Camus. Esperando que por algún milagro también hablaran alguna de ellas.

—Eso está bien, nosotros también. El inglés, cualquiera de sus variantes, se ha convertido en una lengua que la mayoría de los olímpicos entienden y hablan, en los últimos cincuenta años.

Sí, los años de estudiar una lengua que aborrecía tenían sentido de repente. Pensó el joven.

—¿Cuantas lenguas hablas tú? —preguntó curioso.

—Mi lengua materna es el tibetano, pero hablo como propias: el griego, el mandarín, el inglés, el francés, el árabe, el hindú, el español, el hebreo, el italiano, el portugués, el asgardiano, el malayo y el maya, así como todas las variantes de dichos idiomas. Luego me defiendo bastante bien en otros veinte idiomas, en especial el ruso y el sueco, y entiendo otros tantos más. Además de que conozco bastantes lenguas muertas, en especial el latín, el cual se utiliza bastante aquí —contestó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Vale. Ese tío era el rey de los poliglotas. ¿O acaso eso era una habilidad adquirida por el cosmos?. Así como él tenía la habilidad de "hacer aparecer nieve y hielo". Sí, eso debe ser. Porque siendo realistas este hombre como mucho debía tener ¿veintidós o veintitrés años?, parece de la misma edad que Milo, aunque tampoco no tiene ni la más remota idea de cuál debe ser su edad; por mucho que fuera un genio superdotado en lenguas del mundo, y no tenía pinta de pasar todo su tiempo estudiando, era imposible tener un conocimiento tan extenso en tantos idiomas. A menos que le mintiera, aunque lo dudaba, no tenía motivo para mentirle y hasta hace unos momentos hubiese jurado que el francés era su lengua nativa, ya que él mismo no había encontrado ninguna incorrección, Mu lo hablaba con una pasmosa fluidez y pronunciación.

—¿Y él? —indicó con un movimiento de cabeza Camus hacia donde dormitaba Milo. Esperaba que fuera algo más normal, unas cuatro o cinco lenguas a lo sumo, que ya de por sí eso era extraordinario para él.

—Cualquier lengua que se hable en Europa y en el sudeste asiático. No importa que sean lenguas minoritarias, y seguramente debe saber más. Milo no puede estar callado allí donde va. Aunque no es de extrañar, después de todo los Dante son conocidos por estar versados en multitud de lenguas, en especial Kanon —le contestó—. Aunque su lengua primordial es el griego que se habla aquí.

No tenía duda. Definitivamente eso era obra del cosmos, habilidad para aprender idiomas. Algo generalizado. Así que a él también le pasaría. Un día se levantaría hablado cuatro lenguas que cuando se acostó el día anterior no sabía. Desde luego eso podía ser útil y práctico, más que hacer aparecer nieve.

De pronto alguien dio dos golpes suaves a la puerta. Tanto Mu como Camus se voltearon hacia donde estaba el durmiente, el cual tenía los ojos abiertos y una expresión molesta. Dijo algo en una lengua que Camus no reconoció y alguien entró.

Un hombre alto, con una cabellera larga y abundante de color verde-rubio. Se parece bastante a Mu, ya que como él tiene una piel blanquecina y dos lunares en lugar de cejas pero de color lila oscuro como sus enormes ojos. Tal vez eran parientes, quizás un hermano mayor o un primo. Su rostro le infundía tranquilidad, su mirada era serena y era como la de aquellas personas que han vivido mucho y han tenido muchas experiencias de todo tipo. Vestía una túnica clara y larga de amplias mangas con adornos coloridos en todas las terminaciones, dándole mayor solemnidad.

—Camus, te presento a mi padre y maestro Shion Hephaistosos —dijo Mu. El presentado sonrió ampliamente al adolescente, quien se había sorprendido al saber que ese hombre que apenas aparentaba a lo sumo, muy, muy a lo sumo treinta tantos años, fuera el padre del de cabellos lilas.

—Me alegra verte despierto y prácticamente recuperado de las heridas que te infligieron los aniquiladores, así como de la pequeña crisis cósmica —dijo hablando en un perfecto francés—. Espero que el resto de tu estancia con nosotros sea más placentera.

—¿Voy a quedarme aquí? —preguntó extrañado Camus. Era consciente que no estaba siendo muy educado con el que debía ser el señor de la casa, donde le habían acogido, pero le interesaba saber que iba a ocurrir con él.

—Es lo mejor —respondió Milo levantándose del sillón—. Al menos hasta que Natacha regrese y se convierta en tu maestra. Sólo será cuestión de un par de meses, así ya habrás aprendido algo de griego y ruso. Dudo que ella quiera hablarte en francés.

—No entiendo por qué tengo que ir con una mujer que no conozco —dijo el joven—. Creí que estaría contigo.

—No —negó con frialdad y añadió—. Ni después tampoco.

—¿Por qué no?. Tú me has traído aquí —exigió saber Camus—. No lo entiendo.

—Porque las cosas son así, no tienes porque entenderlas sino aceptarlas lo más pronto posible, será mucho mejor para ti —le contestó—. Además yo no tengo tiempo, me paso el tiempo cazando y luchando contra los aniquiladores. No puedo hacerme cargo de ti.

—Camus, te aseguro que si vivieras con Milo una semana, no lo soportarías. Allí donde lo ves, tan adulto, tan responsable… es todo lo contrario, se escaquea de las responsabilidades a la menor oportunidad, utiliza a los demás con su encantadora personalidad y cuando no le sigues la corriente se marcha enfurruñado —bromeó Shion—. Yo jamás permitiría que un joven tan prometedor como tú estuviese con el pequeño Milo.

—Vaya parece que estás molestó que no vaya a las tediosas reuniones. No lo entiendo, Argol hace un estupendo trabajo asistiendo en mi lugar —comentó Milo.

—Debes ir tú —apuntó Shion con seriedad.

—También ponerte en contacto con nosotros. No sabes lo mucho que mis padres añoran tus estancias aquí —añadió Mu sonriendo, bajo la mirada reprendiente de su padre—. Ha pasado más de un año y medio desde que te viéramos. Las cartas no son suficientes.

—De acuerdo, pero volvamos al tema importante, Camus —el de cabellos ondulados volvió a centrar su atención en el joven que continuaba sentado en su cama—. Por el tipo de cosmos que tienes, Natacha Vasiltorovoh es la más indicada para ser tu maestra y convertirte en un caballero. Tu cosmos es especial, poco común, el que tiene su familia. Tranquilo es una persona maravillosa, paciente, cariñosa, elegante, inteligente… —intentaba explicar el de cabellos azul púrpura. Aunque Camus vio como Shion levantaba una ceja cuando Milo enumeró las virtudes de esa mujer—. Además con ella como maestra, serás un excelente caballero.

—¿Qué es un caballero? —ya lo había oído en un par de ocasiones a todos ellos, parecía ser algo importante.

—Es el mayor de los honores para nuestra sociedad. Es aquel que defiende y protege a la humanidad y a los olímpicos de los aniquiladores, un combatiente sin igual —Milo hizo una pausa meditando lo que a continuación iba a decir—. Si te conviertes en uno, vengarás a tus amigos y destruirás al enemigo.

Eso ya le pareció más interesante.

—Bueno ya habrá tiempo para hablar de ello —dijo Shion mirando a Milo severamente—. Deberíamos dejarle que descansase un poco más.

—No, llevo cuatro días en esta cama —casi lo dijo gritando. Necesitaba estirar las piernas—. Quiero ver el Olimpo, nunca había estado en Grecia, de hecho jamás había salido de Francia.

Los tres adultos lo miraron extrañados. No entendía por qué le miraban así, era bueno en geografía y según sus conocimientos, el Olimpo es la montaña más alta de Grecia. Seguro que las vistas son estupendas.

—Es normal que crea eso. Lo traje inconsciente y no vio por donde viajamos, mucho menos donde estamos —comentó Milo sonriendo.

—Camus, el Olimpo, nuestro Olimpo no es una montaña de los Balcanes. Es un mundo bastante paralelo a la Tierra, otra dimensión —aclaró Shion.

¿Dimensión? ¿No estoy en la Tierra? Pero esto es de locos. Bueno todo es una locura constante, pero esto es… Por Dios, ¡qué le está dando otra jaqueca! ¡Eh, a lo mejor aquí está Elvis! ¡Ya todo es posible!

—Es algo difícil de creer, pero tal vez quieres verlo por ti mismo —dijo Mu que acababa de correr las cortinas y había abierto las ventanas.

El aire que entró por la ventana era cálido y húmedo. Sin más preámbulos se levantó de la cama, al hacerlo sintió unas ligeras molestias en las costillas. Pero no le importó, toda su atención estaba centrada en llegar a esa abertura al exterior y ver que había más allá de esos muros que configuraban la estancia. Lo que vio fue una apuesta de sol, estaban en un lugar elevado permitiéndole tener una panorámica del lugar estupenda.

—¡Es hermoso! —exclamó maravillado.

Jamás había visto colores tan vivos y respirado un aire era tan puro. Aunque el paisaje que se le presentaba no difería mucho en lo que había en la Tierra, pero al mismo tiempo le resultaba tan diferente. Se encontraba en una cordillera, rodeado de bosques y pudo ver dos ríos y una impresionante cascada. En las cumbres había algo de nieve. Enseguida que tuviera una oportunidad iría a explorar el territorio. Aunque lo que más le impresionó fue ver los animales, tan cerca de la torre, enorme torre, en la que se encontraba.

Entre las montañas, a lo lejos, vio una ciudad, estaba situada en una colina que resaltaba por su gran elevación, sus edificios eran todos blancos y parecían muy grandes desde de la distancia en la que se encontraba.

—Aquello de allí es el Santuario, iremos antes de lo que crees —dijo Mu—. Al atardecer es cuando las vistas son mejores.

Alguien entró en la habitación. Era una chica joven con los ojos rasgados y negros, piel blanca y un rostro fino de rasgos asiático con una tímida, pero bonita sonrisa, su cabello azabache estaba recogido en una larguísima trenza. Llevaba un precioso vestido chinesco blanco con flores rojas y azules. Saludó a los presentes con una leve inclinación hacia el frente. Para no perder costumbre los presentes hablaron en una lengua que Camus no entendía.

—Me gustaría presentarte a Shunrei Zhang, mi hija —la presentó Shion—. Ella ha sido quien ha sanado las heridas que recibiste tras el enfrentamiento con los aniquiladores. Es la mejor médica del Santuario.

¿Pero si parece que tiene mi edad? Eso no es posible, a menos que… Cosmos, seguro. Vamos Camus, asúmelo, todo lo raro es por causa de eso. A partir de ahora hay que pensar que lo raro es lo más normal del mundo. Yo que me creía diferente, incluso algo raro, en comparación de los demás a su lado soy de los más normalito, si exceptuamos el tema de la nieve. ¿Debo parecerles un bicho raro?

Tan perdido estaba Camus en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que los demás estaban observándolo, esperando que dijera algo. Y siguió hasta que Shunrei se acercó a él para comprobar cuál era su estado actual. Dicha acción sobresalto mucho al adolescente, que inmediatamente se separo de la joven.

—Tranquilo, estás en las mejores manos —dijo Milo—. Pórtate bien, es ella quien decide si puedes salir o sigues en cama.

El adolescente se dejó hacer, mientras que los demás observaban el reconocimiento que le estaban realizando. De verdad es necesario que le mirasen todos, esta gente no sabe que es la intimidad o la relación profesional entre médico y paciente.

—Estoy bien. Gracias por todo —agradeció Camus a Shunrei, quien se limitó a sonreír más. ¿Por qué no le hablaba?

—No entiende el francés —habló Mu, como si hubiera leído su mente y luego dijo algo en esa lengua que no entendía.

—Pareces estar recuperado del todo, lo has hecho en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba. De todas maneras no te esfuerces mucho —dijo la chica con una dulce voz en inglés—. Si tienes cualquier molestia, lo que sea, no dudes en decírmelo.

Perfecto. A partir de ahora a hablar en esa lengua que conocía tan bien pero que aborrecía.

—Eso quiere decir que puedo salir a dar una vuelta —dijo ilusionado. La chica asintió con la cabeza.

—En el armario hay ropa limpia, me parece que es de tu talla. Saliendo a mano derecha, la primera puerta es un baño —explicó Mu—. Ahora te dejaremos y luego sal cuando quieras.

Por fin, pensó que tendría que cambiarse delante de ellos. Cuando salieron todos se puso a inspeccionar la habitación. Tenía que encontrar su ropa, allí había algo muy importante para él, su único recuerdo con su vida anterior. Registró todos los cajones y miró por todos los sitios que pudo, pero no halló nada que fuera suyo. Desanimado decidió cambiarse de ropa, debía preguntarles dónde habían puesto sus cosas. Por unos instantes observó su futura vestimenta con la esperanza que ésta cambiase y se convirtieran en algo que estuviese más habituado a llevar. Aquellas prendas seguramente le iban bien, pero no le agradaban en lo más mínimo, ¿pero qué diablos se pone esta gente? Túnicas como las que había visto en las películas de romanos, camisas enormes como las que llevaba Mu, trajes chinos y ropa que no sabía qué diablos era. ¿Está gente no sabía lo que eran unos vaqueros? ¿Es qué aquí no había tiendas normales? Ahora que lo pensaba, él único que vestía normal era Milo, la misma ropa de siempre, esos vaqueros y el jersey negro. Finalmente optó por algo parecido que llevaba el de cabellos lila, ni muerto iba a ponerse una túnica, ni nada que le recordase a una falda, y el estilo oriental podía esperar dentro del armario.

Al salir al pasillo, había más luz que en la habitación en la que había estado, la iluminación provenía de una aglomeración de cristales anaranjados. Curioso tocó uno, pero estaba frío. Como todo lo de aquel mundo se sorprendió, ya que sólo emanaba luz y no calor. ¿Cómo funcionaría? ¿Habría algún mecanismo?

—Hola —le saludó alguien en inglés—. Eres muy lento. Acaso eres una mujer, cómo has podido tardar tanto en cambiarte.

Camus frunció el ceño al ver un niño pelirojo que no aparentaba más de diez años, tampoco tenía cejas y en su lugar había don puntos lilas, ¿tal vez era el hermano menor de Mu? El que hacía destrozos más grandes que los que él había hecho, tal y como le comentara el adulto.

—Yo no soy lento, enano —se burló Camus.

Aquello molestó al pequeño quien le sacó la lengua y desapareció en un destello. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? ¿Magia?

El joven comenzó a andar por el pasillo, el cual no era recto sino circular, únicamente había aquellos cristales y algunas puertas. Se detuvo cuando encontró unas escaleras de caracol y decidió bajar por ellas. Al llegar al piso de abajo se detuvo.

—Has tardado mucho es que te has perdido —allí estaba otra vez ese niño.

—Kiki Hephaistosos no seas maleducado con nuestro invitado —le regañó Mu, quien se encontraba a su lado—. Perdona a mi hermano, es un poco irreverente y travieso.

¿Kiki? ¿Por el quiquiriquí del gallo? Pero qué les ocurre con los nombres, el padre tenía alguna obsesión con los sonidos de los animales. Por suerte la hija tiene un nombre bonito, seguro que su madre le dijo que ella escogía el nombre de las niñas, por el poco acierto del padre. A lo mejor había un hermano que se llamaba Guau o Miau.

—Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está mi ropa?

—Seguramente en la lavandería, lo que me recuerda que todo esto es tuyo —contestó Mu, dándole a Camus la foto de sus padres y su cartera—. Estaban en los bolsillos.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció el adolescente. Miró con nostalgia la fotografía, tenía una sensación incomoda en los ojos y se mordía los labios. Se lo guardo en los amplios bolsillos de la camisa.

—Milo va a irse dentro de unos minutos, supongo que querrás despedirte —le dijo en francés, a lo que Kiki puso cara de no comprender nada y refunfuño.

—No me importa lo que haga.

—Antes, ha podido parecer un poco desconsiderado y frío. Sin lugar a dudas le has caído bien y le preocupas, de lo contrario no se hubiera tomado tantas molestias ni corrido tantos riesgos contigo —Camus le miró con suspicacia—. Sé que te gustaría seguir con él, después de todo a ti también te cae bien.

—Eso no es verdad —le interrumpió molestó Camus—. Ha destruido mi vida, me ha apartado de mi familia y…

—Te ha salvado la vida en más de una ocasión —completó Mu—. Si no es por él, ya estarías muerto.

El adolescente desvió la mirada hacia un lado, él iba a decir que era un asesino. Pero aquellas palabras dichas eran más ciertas, no quería reconocerlas aunque tampoco las podía negar de ninguna forma posible. No entendía como podía sentirse tan unido a alguien que apenas conocía y que había tenido un comportamiento tan contradictorio. En cierta manera se había formado un vínculo fuerte con ese hombre.

—Además estar con nosotros no es tan terrible —concluyó el adulto—. Sígueme, por favor.

Cuando atravesó la doble puerta se encontró en una espaciosa sala ricamente decorada, piezas de arte oriental, las cuales únicamente había visto en los museos, muebles de madera bellamente adornados, ricas piezas de orfebrería en diferentes tipos de metales: oro, plata, cobre, estaño…La luz anaranjada del atardecer se colaba por unos enormes ventanales que se abrían al exterior, donde había una enorme terraza. Caminaba por tupidas alfombras, seguramente tejidas a mano, a las que a su madre le habrían encantado. Pudo ver a Shunrei preparando algún tipo de infusión, mientras que el niño comía algún tipo de pasta, sentado cómodamente en uno de los sofás.

—Tienes buen aspecto —reconoció esa voz enseguida.

Se trataba de Argol quien vestía como un romano, consistente en un chitón que apenas le llegaba a las rodillas y una capa que envolvía su cuerpo sujeta a la altura de su hombro por una especie de broche. Parecía estar bien, la última vez que el vio estaba herido en el hombro y no hacía muy buena cara.

—Excelencia —saludó dirigiéndose a Mu y haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

—Caballero Argol, ¿dónde vais a ir? —inquirió.

—Tengo la intención de secuestra a su excelencia Milo y llevarlo a la Casa de Escorpio para que se ocupe de sus funciones burocráticas y no liberarle hasta que las haya concluido. Tengo el beneplácito de su Santidad —contestó Argol bromeando.

—Seguro que mi padre te habrá propuesto que lo encadenes a su mesa de trabajo con la cadena de Andrómeda para que no se escape a la Tierra con Aphrodita o Deathmask.

—Eso no, pero se ha ofrecido a instalar un muro de cristal para que no reciba visitas que le desconcentren de sus tareas. Si me disculpáis, debo comprobar que nuestro transporte esté preparado. Ya nos veremos Camus —salió haciendo nuevamente una reverencia.

—¿Tú y Milo sois nobles? —preguntó el joven.

—La palabra exacta es aristócratas. También te enseñaré como funciona nuestra sociedad.

—No me gusta, suelen ser unos snobs pijos y creídos, buenos para nada, en mi mundo —comentó mirando con atención un cuadro en el que reconocía a Shion con un hombre, ambos se ven felices. El comentario le produjo gracia al adulto quien se rió.

—Camus —le llamó Shion, quien venía acompañado de un joven de melena negra, larga y lisa.

¿Es que nadie había oído hablar de unas tijeras? Salvo el niño todos llevan el cabello muy largo, de acuerdo que cada vez estaba más de moda llevar el cabello largo, pero por lo que parecía es lo más común aquí. ¿Tendría que dejarse crecer el pelo? A él le gustaba así como lo llevaba, corto. No puede imaginarse con el pelo más largo, se vería horrible. De ninguna manera se dejaría crecer el pelo hasta ese punto.

—Él es Shiryu Zhang, mi otro hijo —presentó al pelinegro que vestía con ropa orientales. Tenía un rostro sereno, como Shunrei tenía los ojos rasgados, tenía cejas y no había rastro de puntos de colores sobre las cejas como había visto en Mu y Kiki. Tampoco tenía nombre del sonido que emite algún animal de granja, el apellido era diferente como el de la chica, ¿por qué? Tal vez sea el de la madre, ya que no se parecen en nada los que llevan el apellido Zhang a su padre ni sus hermanos sin cejas. ¿Habría más hermanos?

—Yo soy Camus Jerome Laclaire —se presentó en inglés, recordando que seguramente no entendería nada en francés. No sería mala idea postular por su lengua, ya que si todos sabían tantos idiomas bien podían aprender el suyo también, con lo bonito que es. En la Tierra es el idioma del amor, el más hermoso.

—Espero que tu estancia con nosotros sea fructífera y agradable —su voz sonó alta y grave. De pronto el joven miró hacia la entrada.

—Vaya, vaya así que tú eres el prometedor chico con el cosmos de los hielos eternos.

Camus se volteó hacia atrás y vio un anciano menudo, no debía llegar ni al metro y veinte de altura. Llevaba un sombrero muy similar al de los campesinos chinos que trabajan en los campos, que le cubría la cabeza, ensombreciendo su frente, y le hacía parece más bajo de lo que seguramente era. Tenía un rostro ancho, muy arrugado con unas pobladas cejas y barba blanca. Su piel tiene un color levemente morado, su circulación sanguínea no debe ser muy buena. Sin lugar a dudas es muy viejo, aunque le sorprendieron la viveza de sus ojos, grandes y de un verde vibrante.

—Milo tenía razón respecto a ti, eres especial —continuó hablando. Caminaba con la ayuda de un bastón rústico de madera, con calma y seguridad—. Me alegro de que te hayas restablecido tan rápido, sé que no ha sido todo mérito de mi querida Shunrei. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Diecisiete, señor —contestó con respeto.

—Sólo —se sorprendió el anciano, quien se encontraba muy cerca de él estudiándolo—. Pareces humano, te has desarrollado como un humano. Pero el cosmos te convierte en uno de nosotros. ¿No te parece interesante Shion?

—Sí —afirmó—. Tal vez sea una evolución, normalmente ninguno de nosotros crece tan rápido.

El joven no entendía de qué estaban hablando. ¿Acaso algo estaba mal?

—Puede que su desarrollo físico sea como el de un humano normal y su vida duré como la de ellos—dijo Shiryu.

—Es pronto para especular —dijo Milo, quien acababa de entrar proveniente del exterior—. Gran Maestro quisiera agradecerle…

—Por favor Milo, no sigas. Sabes que esta también es tu casa —le interrumpió el anciano.

—Camus tengo el honor de presentarte al Gran Maestro Dohko Zhang —dijo Milo.

¿Zhang? Debe ser el abuelo o el bisabuelo de Shunrei y los demás, ese hombre es muy viejo. Así que sólo falta que le presenten la madre, ¿dónde estaría?

—Padres el té está listo, por favor venid todos antes de que se enfríe —les llamó la joven—. Milo he hecho tu preferido, puedes tomarlo antes de partir.

—Si lo has hecho tú, seguro. Pero no pienso tomar nada que haya preparado Mu en lo que me resta de vida —contestó Milo mirando al de cabellos lilas de reojo, quien simplemente sonreía.

—¿Cuántas tazas fueron al final? —preguntó Shiryu, recibiendo la mirada acusativa del de cabellos ensortijados.

—La cantidad necesaria para dormir a dos personas por un día, aunque a él le duró menos de una hora. La próxima vez no escatimaré —contestó Mu.

—Mu eso no está bien —le regaño falsamente Shion, quien se había sentado en un sofá junto a Dohko y tomaban el té preparado por Shunrei.

—Este es para ti, espero que te guste —la joven le dio la taza sin asas sobre un platillo a Camus, quien se lo agradeció—. También he preparado uno para Argol.

—No se lo tomará, en los ciento setenta años que lo conozco jamás le he visto beber alguno —dijo Milo.

—¡Ciento setenta años! —exclamó Camus atragantándose con su bebida caliente—. Deberías repasar los números en inglés.

—Yo no necesito repasar nada —dijo molestó Milo.

—¡Venga ya! Como va a ser que conozcas a alguien desde hace ciento setenta años.

—Ese es el tiempo que le conozco… Me parece que debería haberte dicho algo de nuestra raza —dijo Milo pensativo—. Es otra cosa que nos diferencia de los humanos, es que podemos ser muy longevos, nuestro ritmo de crecimiento es más lento que el de cualquier otro organismo animal.

—Me estás diciendo que tienes más de cien años —dijo Camus algo aturdido por tal revelación.

—Todos en esta sala, salvo Kiki y tú, pasamos de mucho los cien años —aclaró Mu.

—¡Eso es imposible! —exclamó el adolescente que no daba crédito a lo que oía—. No puede ser.

—Hace unos siglos llegamos a la conclusión de que era un efecto más del cosmos, un olímpico tiene una esperanza de vida de trescientos años, pero si su cosmos es muy poderoso puede ser mucho mayor, un caballero superaría esa esperanza, pero debido a la caza y la lucha contra los aniquiladores se ve truncada —explicó Shion.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —negaba Camus con vehemencia.

—A ti te resulta increíble porque has envejecido como un humano, por eso resultas tan interesante, el crecimiento de un olímpico es mucho más lento, depende del olímpico en concreto, puede ser el doble de lento o diez veces menor que el de un humano —intentaba explicar Dohko—. En Shiryu fue el triple mientras que para Shunrei, que es la mayor de los dos, es nueve, por eso ella parece mucho más joven.

—También nos ocurre otra cosa, llegamos a cierta edad y no envejecemos más durante muchos años o lo hacemos pero apenas es perceptible el paso del tiempo. También puede ocurrir que envejezca en un año todo por los últimos años, todo depende del cosmos y como sea el control que tengas —añadió Shiryu—. Yo hace ochenta años que no he cambiado en nada.

¡Quiero irme!. ¡Esto ya sobrepasa la locura!. ¡Maldito sea el día que decidí volver andando a casa!. ¡Maldita sea la hora que me encontré a los aniquiladores!. ¡Me siento atraído por un fósil!. ¡No he pensado que me siento atraído por nadie!.

—¿Qué edad tiene usted? —le preguntó Camus a Dohko.

—Yo tengo quinientos ochenta tres años pero mi marido es más mayor que yo —contestó el anciano.

El adolescente estaba atónito. Cuando lo vio supuso que era viejo, por un momento pensó que tenía más de cien años, pero más de quinientos ni harto de vino. Eso le recordaba que sería un buen momento para beber. Necesita alcohol, esto lo asumiría mejor estando borracho. Pero un momento, ¿ha dicho que su marido tenía más?. ¿Se permiten los matrimonios homosexuales?. Por qué no hundirse más en esta locura.

—¿Y su marido?

—¿Son seiscientos treinta cuatro Shion? —preguntó dudoso a la persona que estaba a su lado.

—Son siete más —puntualizó su marido sonriéndole.

Entonces el adolescente se hundió en la espiral demencial que era su nuevo mundo. Si no aparentaba tener ni los cuarenta años. ¡Por todos los santos y deidades del mundo cómo iba a tener más de seis siglos! ¿Cómo iban a tener sexo? No pienses en eso Camus, el trauma será para toda la vida y esta parece que va a ser muy larga. Stop. Stop. Stop. Recapitulemos un momento. Dohko y Shion son matrimonio. Tienen cuatro hijos: Mu, Shunrei, Kiki y Shiryu. Los olímpicos son muy diferentes a los humanos, son extremadamente longevos y "eternamente" jóvenes. Tal vez tengan otra diferencia física sustancial más, una más horrible, algo que rompe más las leyes de la naturaleza y el universo. No puede pensarla si quiera, es tan nefasto. ¡Dios qué mal se encuentra!

—¡Qué cara más divertida está poniendo! ¡Parece que va a vomitar en cualquier momento! —decía entre risas Kiki.

—¡Es imposible que los hombres puedan parir! ¡Ni de coña me voy a tragar eso! —exclamó furioso en francés y levantándose donde se había sentado—. Ni en un millón de años lo admitiré.

Los presentes lo miraron estupefactos, especialmente los que hablaban su lengua, ya que los otros no lo entendieron.

—¿Y eso a qué viene? —preguntó Mu intentado encontrar sentido a semejante información—. No entiendo nada.

—Vosotros dos estáis casados y tenéis cuatro hijos —señaló Camus a Dohko y Shion, éste último asintió—. No me diréis que los habéis procreado juntos.

De pronto sintió como alguien le obligaba a inclinarse hacia delante. Era Milo, que comenzó a hablar en esa jodida lengua que él no comprendía. Todos estallaron en carcajadas. ¡Simplemente fantástico! Él a punto de trastornarse de por vida y los de su alrededor lo encontraban muy divertido.

—No te preocupes también repasaremos conceptos básicos de biología —dijo Mu riendo.

—Camus —le llamó Shion—. Los olímpicos, nuestra raza, es estéril. Tanto hombres como mujeres no podemos procrear ni entre nosotros ni con humanos. Nacemos de algunos humanos, pero luego sólo nos queda luchar y morir.

—La continuidad de una familia es a través de la adopción, aunque no nos una la sangre, creamos vínculos que son tan fuerte como ésta —concluyó Mu.

Se sintió terriblemente idiota por pensar aquello de hombres que pudieran embarazarse. Aunque algo en su interior se hizo trizas, un sueño que tenía desde pequeño, otro más que se destruía, tener una gran familia, quería tener hijos propios y ahora aquello era imposible. Pertenecía a una raza que se extinguía en el mismo momento que nacía. Si los humanos desaparecían, ellos también lo harían. Tal vez que los hombres pudieran parir no hubiese sido tan horrible. No tuvo fuerzas para hablar más, ni preguntar, se limitó a beber el delicioso té que había preparado Shunrei y a mirar de vez en cuando a Milo que se sentó junto a él. Se preguntaba qué edad debía tener, todo lo que habría vivido y visto debía ser impresionante. Se le consideraría viejo o joven para ser un olímpico.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Argol volvió a entrar en la sala. Entregándole inmediatamente a Milo un sobre blanco con un sello de una especie de dragón negro, que hizo cambiar su semblante a uno más serio, los músculos de su cara se contrajeron levemente. Al abrirlo arrugó el papel mientras lo leía. Camus también se percató que dicha reacción era observada por los demás, de hecho todos se habían callado.

—¿Están aquí? —Argol asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Cuántos?

—Una escolta de seis y la _sombra egipcia _—contestó molestó—. Milo no tienes porqué. ¡Es una osadía que hayan venido aquí! ¡Al hogar del Patriarca del Santuario!

—Algo de lo que deba preocuparme —inquirió Shion.

—No, simplemente me exige volver a casa. Me parece como está la situación no puedo negarme, averiguaré que planea en esta ocasión —Shion parecía apesadumbrado—. Su Santidad debo ocuparme de otras obligaciones, le informaré de mi regresó.

—¡Qué el cosmos de Atenea te acompañe Caballero! —dijo Shion—. Regresa pronto.

—Enseguida que pueda.

Camus se preocupó, ¿dónde iba Milo?. ¿Por qué todos se habían puesto tan tensos? Tanto Mu como Shiryu se habían puesto muy serios, Shunrei parecía triste y el pequeño muy enfadado.

—No te metas en problemas, haz caso de lo que ellos te digan, incluso del travieso de Kiki. Confía en ellos, te protegerán —le dijo Milo en francés al joven de cabellos azul verdosos.

—Protegerme de qué.

—El Olimpo no es el lugar idílico como nos gustaría. Hasta pronto —se despidió con esa sonrisa encantadora que estremeció al más joven.

Al decir esto se despidió de los demás. Salió de la sala seguido por Argol, Mu y Shion, Camus también quiso ir pero Shiryu lo detuvo agarrándoles del brazo.

—¡Suéltame! —exigió. Quería saber si Milo iba a estar bien, a dónde se marchaba, ir con él para ayudarle en lo que fuera. Su instinto le decía que algo no marchaba bien, ni se les ocurriese decir que no pasaba nada. Notó como la sala empezaba a enfriarse rápidamente y unas ondas emanaron de él.

—¡Ya es suficiente joven! —dijo Dohko y el frio se disipó tan rápido como había aparecido, al igual que las ondas heladas que surgían de su cuerpo—. Esto es totalmente innecesario.

Sólo fue por un segundo, pero Camus sintió un poder abrumador que le cortó la respiración y se sintió invadido por una sensación de inferioridad y peligro, como si estuviera ante un depredador. Aquel anciano y diminuto hombre era mucho más de lo que aparentaba. El viejo se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

—No te preocupes por Milo, sabe cuidarse muy bien y es un superviviente nato, después de todo es un Dante y el Caballero de Escorpio —le informó aquel viejo que había disipado su cosmos—. Además eres un recién llegado y un niño que tiene muchísimas cosas que aprender y saber.

No le importaba si tenía muchas cosas o no que aprender, siempre había sido muy rápido en cuestión de aprendizaje y ahora no iba a ser una excepción. Pero tenía claro una cosa, a él no se le dejaba de lado, conocería tan bien este nuevo mundo como si siempre hubiese vivido aquí. Pensaba descubrir todos sus secretos.


End file.
